Resistance is Futile German Version
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: Ich bin der Anfang, das Ende. Ich bin die Eine, die Viele ist. Ich werde meine Rache bekommen. Ich werde mir diesen lächerlichen Planeten und seine Bewohner Untertan machen und sie meinem Imperium einverleiben. Und niemand wird mich aufhalten können.
1. Kapitel 49

**Titel:** Resistance is futile

**Autor:** ZaLa ->Zanna & Laren

**Email:** ZaLamailueberfall.de

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren aus Gundam Wing oder Star Trek gehört uns. Wir schreiben nur zum Vergnügen und wollen kein Geld damit verdienen.

**Kommentar:** So, wir haben hier jetzt nur das neueste Kapitel hochgeladen, es wäre einfach zu viel Arbeit, alle 50 Teile auf einmal reinzustellen ächz. Außerdem sind die ja sowieso sehr schön bei Fichi nachzulesen.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 49**

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Duo kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Wo blieben Seven und der Doc nur? Die beiden waren inzwischen schon mehr als überfällig.

Bis vor kurzem schien noch alles perfekt nach Plan zu verlaufen. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, Heero und er waren an diesem Morgen wie geplant früh mit ihren Gundams aufgebrochen. Zuvor hatten sie Pargan noch einmal genaue Anweisungen gegeben, wann und wie er Lady Une das Narkotikum zu verabreichen hätte. Und nachdem sie beobachtet hatten, wie der Mann es erfolgreich und ohne Probleme durchgeführt hatte, konnten sie sich beruhigt auf den Weg machen. Auch wenn Duo ihr trotzdem gerne selbst eine Dosis verpasst hätte.

Der Flug von der Erde zu den Koordinaten, bei denen sie alle auf Sevens Signal warten sollten, war ebenfalls ereignislos verlaufen. Keine größeren Borgaktivitäten in der näheren Umgebung. Niemand war ihnen gefolgt, niemand hatte sie erwartet. Alles perfekt nach Plan.

Und wie jeder perfekte Plan war auch dieser zum scheitern verurteilt. Denn eigentlich hätten Seven und der Doc die Subraumspalte bereits vor über einer halben Stunde verlassen sollen. Doch, Überraschung, Überraschung, sie waren bisher nicht aufgetaucht. Erneut fluchte Duo still vor sich hin.

Wie lange sollten sie noch warten? Ab wann würden sie diesen Plan – wie schon all die vielen davor – für gescheitert erklären und zur Erde zurückkehren? Und hätte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn, zur Erde zurückzukehren, wenn dieser Plan schiefginge?

„Ich will hier ja nicht den Pessimisten spielen," ertönte Zechs Stimme, „Aber hat sich irgendeiner von euch schonmal überlegt, was wir tun sollen, wenn unser Plan nicht funktioniert?"

Stille.

„Der Plan wird schon klappen. Er muß," antwortete schließlich Quatre, obwohl seine Stimme beileibe nicht so optimistisch klang, wie seine Worte es weismachen wollten.

„Ich weiß ja nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist," Zechs klang äußerst ironisch, „aber gerade im Moment scheint so überhaupt nichts nach Plan zu laufen."

„Das sehe ich auch," fauchte Quatre, „aber bevor wir einfach das Handtuch werfen, sollten wir lieber noch etwas warten. Sie werden schon noch kommen. Ganz bestimmt sogar."

Duo warf Quatre einen düsteren Blick über die Com-Verbindung zu, doch dieser ignorierte ihn einfach. Scheinbar war es Quatre sehr wohl bewußt, daß seine Versuche ihnen Mut zu machen nicht sehr erfolgreich waren.

Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Heero, der konzentriert auf seine Anzeigen zu starren schien. Duo seufzte leise. Er wünschte sich, sie hätten heute Morgen mehr Zeit für sich gehabt. Irgendwie war ihm alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Sie hatten sich doch noch so vieles zu sagen. So vieles über den anderen zu erfahren. Was wenn sie keine Möglichkeit mehr hätten, all das nachzuholen was sie durch ihre eigene Dummheit versäumt hatten?

Leicht ließ Duo seine Finger über den kleinen aber dennoch effektiven Sprengsatz gleiten, der um seine Körpermitte befestigt war. Er wollte nicht sterben. Und er wollte erst recht nicht, das Heero starb. Verdammt, er wollte das überhaupt niemand von ihnen sterben musste!

Alles was er gewollt hatte, war es jemanden zu finden, den er liebte und der ihn ebenfalls liebte, um dann mit dieser Person zusammen glücklich zu leben. Und endlich als es so schien, daß ihm sein Wunsch erfüllt würde, kamen die Borg daher und trübten dieses Glück. Wenn das nicht typisch für das sprichwörtliche Maxwell Glück war.

Ok, wenn Duo ehrlich war, dann war natürlich auch vor dem Auftauchen der Borg nicht immer alles eitel Sonnenschein gewesen. Zum einen war da das klitzekleine Problem mit OZ gewesen. Auch wenn er jetzt im Nachhinein registrierte, das die OZ wirklich ein geradezu simpler Gegner gewesen war, so hatten sie dennoch verbissen gegen ihn und seine Kameraden gekämpft.

Und dann war da auch noch das etwas größere Problem gewesen, nämlich die Tatsache, das Heero ihn nicht geliebt hatte. Beziehungsweise, das er angenommen hatte, das Heero ihn nicht geliebt hatte. Denn der Wing Pilot hatte ihm inzwischen gestanden, das Duo ihn von Anfang an nicht kalt gelassen hatte.

Zuerst war er von Duo nur irritiert, dann verwirrt gewesen. Danach setzte Faszination ein und daraus war dann Liebe entstanden. Auch wenn Heero dieses Gefühl erst richtig erkannt hatte, als es schon fast zu spät gewesen war.

Duo konnte gar nicht sagen, wie viel ihm dieses Geständnis bedeutete. Zu wissen, daß Heero nicht nur Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte, weil er zufällig der erste gewesen war, der ihm die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe gezeigt hatte, war einfach überwältigend. Und es bedeutete Duo wirklich eine Menge.

Erneut strichen seine Finger kurz über die Sprengladung. Obwohl er nicht sterben wollte, würde er ohne zu zögern diesen kleinen Mechanismus auslösen, sollte es nötig sein. Ohne Heero... das wäre sowieso kein Leben mehr. Vielleicht hätte er es gekonnt, bevor sie beide ein Paar geworden waren. Vielleicht hätte er dann Heeros Tod überleben können. Natürlich wäre er auch in diesem Falle völlig zerstört gewesen und hätte zutiefst getrauert. Aber er hätte vielleicht weiterleben können.

Aber nun? Jetzt wo er wußte, wie es war, von Heero im Arm gehalten zu werden, mit Heero zu schlafen, von Heero angelächelt zu werden, von Heero geliebt zu werden, jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr.

Erneut streifte sein Blick den Zeitanzeiger. Siebenundvierzig Minuten. Shit, shit, shit. Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Und das Warten war auch nicht gerade beruhigend, weder für Duo und die anderen, noch für Howard und Zechs' Männer. Beide, sowohl Howard als auch der Anführer von Zechs' Getreuen hatten sich schon mehrmals gemeldet und nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigt.

„Ich habe hier ein paar seltsame Anzeigen," meldete sich Trowa.

Sofort richtete Duo seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Teamkameraden.

„Was meinst du mit 'seltsam'?" fragte Heero.

„Das ich keine Ahnung habe, was sie bedeuten," antwortete Trowa, „Ich habe sowas noch niemals zuvor gesehen."

„Von wo kommen sie?" fragte Wufei, „Aus Richtung der Borg...?"

„Nein," Trowa schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kommen aus der Richtung, aus der Seven und der Doc auftauchen sollten."

Noch bevor Duo erleichtert aufatmen konnte, schien ein Teil des Weltalls auf einmal zu schimmern, es gab einen gleißenden Blitz, und plötzlich tauchte der Delta Flyer wie aus dem Nichts auf. Duo starrte gebannt aus seinem Sichtfenster. Es sah wirklich faszinierend aus. Der Delta Flyer schien durch eine Art unsichtbare Barriere zu fliegen und die Kanten dieser Barriere, die den Flyer direkt berührten leuchteten bei diesem Durchflug auf. Fast so wie ein Kraftfeld, wenn man es berührte.

„Seven!" kontaktierte Quatre sofort das Shuttle, und seine Stimme hörte sich ebenso erleichtert an, wie Duo sich fühlte. „Wo waren Sie so lange? Was ist passiert? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht – ist mit dem Plan irgendwas schief gegangen?"

Sevens Bild erschien auf einem ihrer Monitore. „Keine Sorge," antwortete sie ruhig, „Wir hatten einige leichte Schwierigkeiten mit dem Omega, aber nichts womit ich nicht fertig werden konnte. Die Mission kann noch immer wie geplant durchgezogen werden."

„Haben Sie das instabile Omega dabei?" fragte Wufei.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich werde es gleich um den Spalt herum freisetzen. Ich werde euch die genauen Koordinaten, an denen sich das Omega befinden wird, übermitteln. Ihr solltet es tunlichst vermeiden, diese Koordinaten zu durchfliegen. Die Konsequenzen wären – unerfreulich."

Duo grinste leicht. Seven hatte das wirklich sehr schön diplomatisch ausgedrückt. Er hätte eher gesagt, die Konsequenzen wären nervenzerfetzend. Mal ganz zu schweigen von all den anderen Dingen, die dabei auch noch zerfetzt werden würden. Aber es hatte eben nicht jeder eine Vorliebe für Feuerwerk aller Art. Duo konnte es kaum noch erwarten, die Explosion zu sehen, die dieses ominöse Omega verursachen würde.

„In Ordnung," ließ sich Zechs vernehmen, nachdem sie alle die Koordinaten erhalten hatten, „Ich werde jetzt Howard und meinen Männern Bescheid geben. Sie sollen die Sphären kurz angreifen und dann in diese Richtung hier fliehen, um sie hierherzulocken. Damit die Borg dann ganz 'zufällig' das Omega entdecken können."

„Machen Sie es so," sagte Seven, und in der nächsten Sekunde schimmerte der Delta Flyer kurz und verschwand. „Ich werde ab jetzt absolute Funkstille einhalten, damit die Borg die Anwesenheit des Delta Flyers nicht zu früh bemerken." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Sevens Gesicht auch aus der Com-Verbindung.

„Showtime," murmelte Duo und setzte sein berühmtes Shinigami-Grinsen auf.

Heero sah zu ihm hinüber und sein Blick wurde weich. „Baka," murmelte er ganz leise.

Duo erwiderte den Blick und milderte sein irres Grinsen in ein zärtliches Lächeln ab. Er wünschte wirklich, er könnte offen mit Heero reden, könnte ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und das er ja vorsichtig sein sollte, aber die anderen konnten mithören. Und auch wenn sie wußten, wie es um ihn und Heero bestellt war, so schien es ihm trotzdem nicht richtig, derart intime Dinge vor ihren Freunden zu sagen, Dinge die nur für Heero und ihn bestimmt waren, für niemand sonst.

Dann konzentrierte Duo sich wieder auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Es sollte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, und dann würden Howard und Zechs' Männer mit ein paar Borgsphären im Schlepptau hier auftauchen.

Und tatsächlich, da kamen sie schon. Duo konnte bereits den ersten von Zechs' Leos am äußersten Rand seines Radars erkennen. Und nur Minuten später war auch der Rest da und steuerte direkt auf ihre Gundams zu.

„Macht euch bereit, Jungs!" ertönte Howards atemlose Stimme, „Wir haben unsere Freunde mitgebracht!"

Duo schnaubte kurz. Das hätte Howard nun wirklich nicht so dramatisch ankündigen müssen. Als ob einer von ihnen die drei riesigen Sphären übersehen könnte, die Howards Schiff dicht auf den Fersen waren! Selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte diese riesigen Kugeln bemerkt!

Kugeln. Würfel. Die Borg schienen eine ziemliche Vorliebe für geometrische Figuren zu haben. Für eine Sekunde durchforstete Duo sein Gedächtnis, ob sie vielleicht auch irgendwo noch dreieckige Raumschiffe hätten, schob diesen Gedanken aber schnell beiseite. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für sowas.

Voller Elan stürzte er sich in den Kampf, und die anderen taten es ihm nach. Nicht das sie dachten, das sie eine reelle Chance gegen gleich drei dieser Sphären hatten, aber schließlich sollte es so aussehen, als wollten sie das Omega mit all ihren zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln vor den Borg beschützen.

Duo konnte gar nicht sagen, wie lange sie schon mit den Sphären gekämpft hatten – beziehungsweise, wie lange sie schon 'Mücke sticht Elefanten' mit den Sphären gespielt hatten – aber er konnte den exakten Moment ausmachen, an dem die Borg das Omega bemerkten. Für nur eine Sekundenbruchteil stellten die Borg ihren Angriff ein und schienen einfach nur regungslos zu verharren. Duo war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es den anderen überhaupt aufgefallen war.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment starteten die Borg ihren Angriff erneut, und diesmal schien es ihnen sehr viel ernster zu sein als noch vor Sekunden. Sie kämpften sehr viel – Duo hätte fast gesagt, erbitterter, aber Borg kannten so etwas wie Gefühle ja nicht.

„Ähm..." ertönte nach einer Weile Zechs Stimme, „Ich weiß, ich scheine heute nur den Pessimisten zu spielen, aber ich denke wir haben ein Problem."

„Mir ist es auch schon aufgefallen," antwortete Heero gepresst.

„Welches Problem?" fragte Wufei.

„Es sind zu wenig Borg hier," antwortete Zechs.

Wufei starrte ihn perplex an. „Zu wenig? Du findest, das hier sind zu wenig? Verdammt Zechs, wenn wir sechs hier nicht alle so verdammt gute Piloten wären, dann hätten die uns schon längst platt gemacht!"

„Vielleicht hätte Zechs sich etwas genauer ausdrücken sollen," grollte Heero und warf Zechs einen genervten Blick zu. „Es fehlt ein ganz bestimmter Borg. Nämlich die Königin. Das war ja schließlich unser Plan. Die Königin hierher zu locken. Aber scheinbar hat sie keine Lust."

Duo blinzelte kurz. Stimmt, Heero und Zechs hatten recht. Die Königin hätte schon längst hier sein sollen. Wieso kam sie nicht? War der Köder etwa nicht verlockend genug? Oder war sie der Meinung, das die drei Sphären schon allein mit ihnen fertig werden würden? Womit sie nicht einmal so unrecht hätte, dachte Duo düster und wich in letzter Sekunde einem Phaserstrahl aus.

Wufeis Flüche und sein Gejammer, wie ungerecht das doch wäre bekam Duo kaum mit. Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Irgendwas mußten sie doch tun können, um die Königin dennoch herzulocken. Nur was? Völlig auf Autopilot flog er gemeinsam mit Heero einen schnellen Angriff auf eine der Sphären. Was für ein Glück, das sie beide ein so hervorragend eingespieltes Team waren, aus diesem Grund brauchte er nicht seine volle Konzentration dafür und konnte einen Teil seiner Gedanken für die Lösung ihres Problems verwenden.

Ein schnelles Lächeln huschte über Duos Gesicht. Heero und er waren so gut aufeinander eingestimmt, sie brauchten nicht miteinander kommunizieren, um zu wissen, was der andere gerade vorhatte. Der Hive war nichts dagegen.

Der Hive! Duos Gedanken rasten. Könnte er...? Sollte er...? Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Eine gefährliche zwar, aber vielleicht die einzige die sie hatten. Wenn er es schaffte, Verbindung zum Hive aufzunehmen, dann könnte er die Königin vielleicht hierher locken. Aber er müßte sehr vorsichtig vorgehen. Er mußte sich genau überlegen, was er dem Hive alles übermitteln wollte. Schließlich wußte die Königin inzwischen, das er nicht mehr Two of Five war, da er nicht mehr zum Kollektiv zurückkehren wollte. Da würde es nicht einfach nur ausreichen, einmal "Komm her und hol mich" in den Hive zu brüllen. Nein, er mußte sehr viel subtiler vorgehen.

Ein Plan begann sich in Duos Gedanken zu formen. Er würde mit List und Tücke vorgehen. Er würde eine Verbindung zum Hive herstellen, es aber so aussehen lassen, als ob diese Verbindung eher zufällig entstanden war, als ob er, Duo, sie gar nicht gewollt hatte und sie ihm nur aufgrund der Nähe der drei Sphären aufgezwungen wurde.

Und dann würde er so tun, als würde er verzweifelt etwas vor den Borg verbergen wollen. Duo war sich sicher, das die Königin dieser Herausforderung nicht widerstehen könnte. Sie würde sofort versuchen herauszufinden, was Duo da vor ihr verbarg.

Natürlich würde er sich nicht allzu heftig wehren, und die Königin 'entdecken' lassen, dass er und seine Freunde einen Plan hatten, um sie zu vernichten. Selbstverständlich würde er ihr nicht den richtigen Plan verraten. Sondern eine Falle stellen. Die Königin würde herausfinden, daß die Gundam Piloten mit Hilfe des Omegas eine Möglichkeit hatten, sie zu vernichten.

Natürlich hatte Duo keine Ahnung, ob es überhaupt möglich war, aber wenn er es nur überzeugend genug rüberbrachte, dann würde er die Königin zumindest ins Grübeln bringen können. Und Duo war sich sicher, das die Königin persönlich kommen würde, um diese Pläne zu vereiteln. Und dann hätten sie sie genau da, wo sie sie haben wollten.

Duo kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Einen kleinen Schönheitsfehler hatte sein Plan. Die zwei Male, als er sich mit dem Hive verbunden hatte, hatte er Heero in seiner Nähe gehabt. Und nur Heeros Berührung hatte verhindert, das Duo sich in der Stimmenvielfalt verlor. Was wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffen würde? Heero war nicht hier und konnte ihn nicht halten. Was wenn die Borg ihn überwältigten?

Aber dann rief Duo sich zur Vernunft. Er mußte es tun. Es war ihre einzige Chance. Wenn die Königin nicht herkam, dann war die Erde und all ihre Kolonien sowieso dem Untergang geweiht. Schnell, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, öffnete er seinen Geist dem Hive.

Stimmen! So viele Stimmen! Und sie waren viel lauter, als die vorigen Male auf der Erde! Lag es daran, das er dem Kollektiv so viel näher war? Oder waren die Stimmen der 'normalen' Drohnen immer lauter als die der neuen? Oder lag es vielleicht daran, das die Borg regelrecht aufgeregt schienen aufgrund des Omegas? Woran auch immer es lag, die Stimmen dröhnten in Duos Kopf, füllten jede Ecke aus, zerrten an ihm, zogen an ihm, versuchten ihn in ihr Kollektiv hineinzuziehen, und Duo versuchte sich zu wehren so gut es ging.

Doch die Stimmen waren zu stark. Sie waren zu viele. Sie waren um ihn herum, in ihm drin, Duo wußte nicht mehr, wo er aufhörte und das Kollektiv begann. Immer schwächer wurden seine Versuche, sich aus dem Sog zu befreien, immer stärker wurde das Verlangen, den Stimmen einfach nachzugeben. Bis er irgendwann keine Energie mehr hatte, sich an sein eigenes Bewußtsein zu klammern. Er war völlig ausgelaugt, hatte keine Kraft mehr. Und Duo ließ sich fallen.

* * *

Pargan warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war wieder soweit. Es war Zeit, Lady Une die zweite Dosis des Narkotikums zu verabreichen. Schnell eilte er in sein Zimmer holte das Hypospray aus einer Schublade und ging wieder auf den Flur hinaus.

Er eilte die Treppe hinunter, in die Küche und von dort aus dann hinab in den Keller. Dort angekommen griff er sich eine große Taschenlampe und wandte sich der schweren Bunkertür zu. Er wollte sie gerade aufziehen, als ihn eine Stimme von der Kellertreppe her unterbrach.

„Pargan, was machst du da?"

Pargan drehte sich um. Auf der Treppe stand Miss Relena und starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, Miss Relena," antwortete Pargan.

„Was für eine Aufgabe? Ich habe dir keine Aufgabe hier unten gegeben."

„Das ist korrekt, Miss Relena."

Relena tippte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf. „Nun?" sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Warum bist du also hier?"

Pargan zögerte kurz. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Miss Relena von seiner Aufgabe erzählen sollte. Master Milliardo und seine Freunde hatten ihn eingeweiht und ihm von der Invasion der Borg erzählt; und auch welche Rolle Lady Une in all dem spielte und warum es so wichtig war, diese ständig betäubt zu halten. Keiner von ihnen wollte, das die Borg Königin die Möglichkeit hatte, in letzter Sekunde in Lady Unes Körper zu schlüpfen – und so der Gefangennahme im Subraum zu entgehen. Aber würde Miss Relena das verstehen?

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!" sagte Relena kalt und kam langsam die Treppe hinab.

„Master Milliardo bat mich darum," antwortete Pargan zögernd, „Er und Miss Seven haben mir erzählt..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Relenas Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Seven!" zischte sie und funkelte Pargan böse an. „Seven hat dir gar nichts zu befehlen! Was auch immer sie von dir will, ich befehle dir, auf der Stelle wieder nach oben zu gehen!"

„Aber Miss Relena, Sie verstehen nicht..." Pargan wurde langsam verzweifelt.

„Ich verstehe sehr gut," unterbrach Relena ihn erneut. „Ich verstehe, daß dieses Miststück an allem Schuld ist – zusammen mit dieser Straßenratte Maxwell. Aber ich werde den beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, das die beiden mir auf der Nase herumtanzen! Ich bin Relena Peacecraft! Die beiden werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben, sich mit mir anzulegen! Und jetzt komm auf der Stelle her, Pargan!"

Pargan wich einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte Relena noch niemals derart haßerfüllt gesehen, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann machte sie ihm jetzt wirklich Angst.

Relena kniff die Augen zusammen. „Du kommst jetzt auf der Stelle her, oder ich komm zu dir."

Pargan rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„In Ordnung. Du hast es so gewollt." Und mit einem bösartigen Funkeln in den Augen setzte Relena sich in Bewegung.


	2. Kapitel 50

**Kommentar: **Also eigentlich haben wir nicht viel zu sagen, außer das wir uns alle hoffentlich bald auf yaoi. de wiedersehen, und das RIF sehr höchstwahrscheinlich noch dieses Jahr beendet sein wird (es sei denn, es tauchen noch unerwartete Handlungsstränge auf ). Und dann gehts im neuen Jahr gleich weiter mit dem Sequel!

Oh, und natürlich tausend dank an alle, die nen Kommi hinterlassen haben (auch wenns eher wenige waren 'schnief' ;-))

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 50**

Wufei starrte wie gebannt auf die Anzeigen in seinem Gundam. Seven und der Doktor waren inzwischen überfällig. Er wollte nicht daran denken was mit ihrem Plan, mit ihrem Kampf geschehen würde, wenn die beiden es nicht sicher aus der Subraumspalte schaffen würden. Wenn sie kein Omega bekommen würden.

Wufei wusste genau, das sie bei einem Fehlschlagen dieses letzten, fast verzweifelten Angriffs gegen die Borg wirklich verloren hätten. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich die Meldungen über seltsame und beunruhigende Geschehnisse auf der Erde und den Kolonien gehäuft. Die Borg schienen sich nicht mehr damit zu begnügen OZ-Soldaten in ihr Kollektiv zu assimilieren. Sie waren wie eine Seuche, die sich unaufhaltsam ausbreitete. Wenn sie die Welt retten wollten, dann mussten sie die Borg heute einfach besiegen. Mussten sie im Subraum einsperren, und dann hoffen das Seven und der Doktor mit der Annahme das danach alle Borg auf er Erde "sterben" würden Recht hatten.

Wufei warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige. So langsam wurde er unruhig. Noch hielten sie alle Funkstille und keiner von ihnen wagte laut irgendwelche Befürchtungen zu äußern. Vielleicht war das auch besser so, alles andere könnte ihre Kampfmoral beeinträchtigen.

Um sich selbst abzulenken, erlaubte sich Wufei an die charismatischen Worte zurückzudenken, die Zechs Marquise gesprochen hatte, als er die vereinte Flotte von Sweeper, Rebellen und OZ auf diesen letzten, endgültigen Kampf eingeschworen hatte. Wufei hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen schon einige Male die Gelegenheit gehabt zu erkennen das Zechs ein Mann mit großer Ehre war, aber heute war es ihm überaus bewusst geworden. Zechs war ein ehrenhafter Gegner gewesen und er war ein noch ehrenhafterer Kampfgefährte. Wufei konnte sich neben seinen Gundam Kollegen kaum jemanden vorstellen mit dem er lieber in eine tödliche Schlacht ziehen würde.

Und Zechs war nicht nur ein ehrenhafter Mann, nein er verstand es auch andere zu motivieren. Die Rede die er gehalten hatte war verdammt gut, sie hatte sich sogar in Wufeis Erinnerung gebannt. Er konnte verstehen das jeder aus ihrer zusammengewürfelten Flotte jetzt bereit war alles zu geben um die Gefahr der Borg zu bekämpfen. Noch einmal rekapitulierte Wufei die Rede.

„Schon unser ganzes Leben lang führen wir Krieg. Gegeneinander. Vielleicht sollten wir den Borg dankbar sein, denn sie haben uns vereint. Haben uns gezeigt das nicht Bruder gegen Bruder, Kolonien gegen die Erde kämpfen sollte. Wir alle sind Menschen und wir alle sind dafür verantwortlich gegen diese unglaubliche Gefahr, die die Borg darstellen zu kämpfen. Wir wollen Menschen bleiben, mit all unseren Stärken und Schwächen, wir wollen nicht Teil eines Kollektives sein. Einen Menschen macht seine freie Entscheidung aus, und das werden wir niemals kampflos aufgeben.

Unser ganzes Leben haben wir Krieg geführt, doch ich glaube das wir diesen Kampf heute beenden können. Wenn wir die Borg heute besiegen, dann werden danach auch alle Kampfhandlungen zwischen den Kolonien und der Erde beendet sein. Wir sind ein Volk, wir werden nicht mehr gegeneinander kämpfen. Die Opfer unserer Kameraden werden nicht vergeblich sein. Es wird Frieden herrschen, einen Frieden den niemand von uns je gekannt hat, aber nach dem wir uns alle sehnen.

Doch zuvor müssen wir diesen unglaublich mächtigen Gegner besiegen. Ich weiß das einige von euch Angst haben. Und diese Angst ist durchaus begründet. Aber lieber sterbe ich kämpfend gegen die Borg, als das ich als willenlose Marionette in ihrem Kollektiv weiterleben?

Und wir werden siegen, das ist gewiss. Denn auch wenn unserer Gegner kein Mitleid kennt, keine Gnade und keine Gewissensbisse, so fehlt ihm doch etwas entscheidendes. Unser Gegner hat nichts wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Wir hingegen schon, das ist unser großer Vorteil.

Aber um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen müssen wir alle unsere Angst ablegen. Ich habe es getan, ich habe keine Angst mehr. Die Borg können mir keine Angst einjagen. Denkt nicht daran was für ein weiter Weg noch vor uns liegt, sondern denkt daran was wir alles schon geschafft haben.

Wir haben mit unseren technologisch unterlegenen Waffen den Borg die Stirn geboten. Wir haben Siege errungen – mögen sie auch noch so klein gewesen sein. Wir haben etwas geschafft, was noch vor Wochen undenkbar war. Wir haben die Kolonien und die Erde vereint. Wir kämpfen zusammen, nicht gegeneinander. Und nach all diesen erstaunlichen Errungenschaften werden wir auch diesen letzen Kampf gewinnen. Zusammen.

Und wir werden niemals vergessen was dieser Kampf uns und unseren Kameraden abverlangt hat. Das ist etwas das uns den Borg weit überlegen macht. Vergesst das nie!

Das alles ist kein Zufall, es kann kein Zufall sein. Wenn ich sehe das die Menschheit sich selbst in einem unsinnigen Krieg zerfleischt und dann durch einen gemeinsamen Gegner geeinigt wird, dann kann ich keinen Zufall sehen, sondern Vorhersehung. Wenn wir einem Gegner gegenüberstehen den wir nur gemeinsam besiegen können, dann seh ich keinen Zufall, ich erkenne die Vorhersehung. Ich erkenne die Bestimmung.

Ich bin von einem überzeugt. Ich bin davon überzeugt das sich hier und heute unser aller Schicksal entscheiden wird. Ich bin davon überzeugt das sich für jeden einzelnen von uns heute die wahre Bedeutung seiner Existenz offenbaren wird.

Wir alle sind des Kämpfens müde. Aber was wäre wenn tatsächlich morgen der Krieg und jeder Kampf beendet sein könnte?

Sicher, einige von euch mögen an meinem Glauben was diesen Kampf betrifft zweifeln. Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, was ist, wenn das was ich euch prophezeie nicht eintrifft?

Ich kann euch sagen was dann passiert, dann wären wir alle morgen wahrscheinlich tot – aber inwieweit würde sich das von jedem anderen Tag unterscheiden den wir während dieses Krieges erlebt haben?

Denn dies ist ein Krieg, und wir sind Soldaten.

Der Tod kann uns jeden Augenblick ereilen, an jedem Ort. Aber bedenkt die Alternative. Was wäre wenn ich doch Recht hätte? Wenn der Krieg tatsächlich morgen zu Ende sein könnte? Wäre es nicht wert dafür zu kämpfen? Wäre es nicht wert dafür zu sterben?"

Plötzlich wurde Wufei von dem Funkverkehr seiner Kameraden in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen. Er bemerkte das inzwischen doch recht viel Zeit vergangen war und sich alle Sorgen machten das Seven und der Doktor nicht auftauchten. Und diese Sorgen endlich auch laut äußerten.

Wufei wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er konnte die Frustration der anderen verstehen und auch das Quatre – ohne dabei erfolgreich zu sein – versuchte doch für Hoffnung zu sorgen. Sie hatten mit ihrem Plan alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Es gab kein Zurück. Es musste alles klappen.

Doch bevor Wufei noch weiter in Gedanken versinken konnte, meldeten die Überwachungsinstrumente ungeheuerliches, und schon kurz darauf erschien der Delta Flyer. Ein riesiger Felsbrocken fiel von Wufeis Herzen. Sie würden jetzt doch noch eine Chance auf den Sieg haben.

Kurz darauf brach die Hölle los. Seven hatte kaum alle Anweisungen gegeben, als auch schon der Rest der Flotte mit drei Borg-Sphären im Schlepptau zu ihrer Position kamen. Jetzt gab es keine Zeit mehr um über irgendwas nachzudenken, jetzt setzten Wufeis Kampfinstinkte ein.

Und nicht nur bei ihm. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie alle damit beschäftigt die Sphären wieder und wieder anzugreifen. Flogen die erstaunlichsten Manöver nur um nicht getroffen zu werden. Trotz ihrer gesamten Flotte wirkte es wie ein Kampf eines Mückenschwarms gegen eine Elefantenherde. So hätten sie niemals eine Chance auf den Sieg. Zum Glück hatten sie eine List.

Wieder und wieder zischten Laserstrahlen durch das All. Wurde eins der Schiffe ihrer Flotte getroffen, so gab es heftige Erschütterungen und kleinere Explosionen. Ihre Angriffe auf die Sphären hatten hingegen so gut wie keine Auswirkungen.

Mit all seiner Energie warf sich Wufei in den Angriff. Erst als er Zechs Stimme hörte, tauchten seine Gedanken für einen Moment aus dem Kampfmodus hervor.

„Ähm..." hörte er Zechs Stimme die relative Stille ihrer Com-Verbindung durchbrechen. „Ich weiß, ich scheine heute nur den Pessimisten zu spielen, aber ich denke wir haben da ein Problem."

„Mir ist es auch schon aufgefallen," hörte er Heeros gepresste Stimme.

„Welches Problem?" fragte Wufei verwirrt.

„Es sind zu wenig Borg hier," antwortete Zechs.

Wufei starrte ihn perplex über den Monitor an. „Zu wenig? Du findest, das hier sind zu wenig? Verdammt Zechs, wenn wir sechs hier nicht alle so verdammt gute Piloten wären, dann hätten die uns schon längst platt gemacht!" Für einen Moment konnte er nicht glauben das sich Zechs über einen Mangel an Borg beschwerte. Aber schon während er die Antwort von Heero hörte, wurde ihm klar wie unsinnig er gerade geklungen hatte.

„Vielleicht hätte Zechs sich etwas genauer ausdrücken sollen," grollte Heero. „Es fehlt ein ganz bestimmter Borg. Nämlich die Königin. Das war ja schließlich unser Plan. Die Königin hierher zu locken. Aber scheinbar hat sie keine Lust."

Oh ja. Die Königin. Was nützte es ihnen wenn sie hier gegen drei Sphären kämpfen? Was nützte es ihnen, wenn sie diese sogar – so unwahrscheinlich es auch schien – mit ihrem Trick besiegen sollten? Ohne die Königin wäre alles umsonst. „Ungerechtigkeit," entfuhr es Wufei. Ihr schöner Plan konnte doch nicht an so einem 'kleinen' Detail scheitern. Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Wie auf Kommando schienen sie alle, egal ob Gundams oder Leos, die Peacemillion und die Sweeper die Sphären noch härter anzugreifen. Unbewusst hatten wohl alle entschieden das sie zumindest dadurch versuchen mussten die Borg zu reizen. Vielleicht soweit zu reizen das die Königin sich doch noch zeigte.

„Für Nakatu!" schrie Wufei und stürzte sich, dicht gefolgt von Zechs auf eine der riesigen runden Kugeln. Er schoss so oft es ging auf sein Ziel und hetzte dann in relative Sicherheit. Wieder und wieder trieben sie alles dieses Spiel. Sie waren zwar nur Mücken im Vergleich mit den Sphären, aber sie würden die Borg so sehr irritieren und beschädigen wie es nur ging.

Immerhin konnten sie ziemlich sicher sein, das ihr Gegner das Omega registriert hatte. Denn das Verhalten der Borg bei den Angriffen war seit einiger Zeit sehr viel aggressiver. Sie hatten zwar von Anfang an mit ihnen gekämpft, hatten aber irgendwie fast gelangweilt gewirkt. So als wäre ihnen klar, das die Mücken keine Chance gegen sie hatten. Doch auf einmal waren die effektiven, fast ruhigen Gegenangriffe einer härteren Gangart gewichen. Plötzlich hatten die Borg begonnen, ebenfalls wild um sich zu feuern und die Zahl der Treffer in ihrer kleinen Flotte wurde höher. Daraus schloss Wufei, dass die Borg das Omega entdeckt hatten.

Blieb nur zu hoffen das dies die Königin aus ihrem Mauseloch hervorlocken würde.

Doch minutenlang geschah nichts. Davon abgesehen natürlich das sie alle um ihr Leben kämpften. Talgeese wurde gerade von einem Phaserstrahl getroffen und Zechs Maschine geriet ins Trudeln. Wufei hielt für eine Sekunde besorgt den Atem an, ließ aber in seinem Angriff nicht nach. Sie hatten keine Zeit sich umzusehen. Sie mussten kämpfen, das war alles was zählte.

Dennoch verspürte Wufei eine unendliche Erleichterung als Augenblicke später Zechs Mobile Suite neben ihm auftauchte. Der ehemalige OZ hatte Talgeese wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen und schien erpicht darauf zu sein, es den Borg heimzuzahlen. Nun, Wufei würde ihn gerne bei dieser speziellen Mission unterstützen. Zusammen starteten sie einen Sinkflug auf eine der Sphären. Als sie den Scheitelpunkt der Kurve erreichten, aktivierten sie fast gleichzeitig zwei Photonentorpedos. Danach flogen sie so schnell es ging wieder von der Sphäre weg.

Der Doktor und Seven hatten unter Aufbringung von unendlichen Mengen Energie etliche dieser Waffen für sie repliziert. Sie hatten dafür sogar die restliche Omega-Energie verbraucht die sie noch hatten.

Trotz allem hatte jeder von ihnen nur drei Torpedos bekommen. Aber es war besser als ihre normalen Waffen. Wufei warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und konnte sehen das die Torpedos tatsächlich einen Krater in die Oberfläche der Borg Sphäre geschlagen hatte. Das schien wie ein Zeichen alle ihre Angriffe auf diesen bereits beschädigten Teil zu konzentrieren.

Weder Wufei noch Zechs mussten diese Idee über die Com-Verbindung verbreiten. Wie auf Befehl wandten sich alle anderen Gundams auch auf dieses Ziel.

Alle bis auf einen. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln konnte Wufei erkennen das Deathscythe nicht bei diesem Angriff mitmachte. Duos Gundam hatte sich sogar ein wenig vom Kampfgeschehen entfernt. Wufei runzelte kurz die Stirn. Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Doch dann verbannte er diesen Gedanken schnell, denn er musste der nächsten Phasersalve der Sphäre ausweichen.

Er wusste nicht wie lange sie alle schon kämpften, doch zumindest schien der Krater auf der Sphäre sichtbar größer zu werden. Ihre Taktik schien Erfolg zu haben. Wufei suchte auf dem Monitor denjenigen der ihn direkt mit Zechs verband und durch ein kurzes Nicken waren sie sich einig noch einmal das Angriffsmanöver von vorhin auszuführen. Noch einmal würden sie je einen ihrer Torpedos opfern. Zwar wären sie beide danach fast völlig wehrlos, aber vielleicht...

Wieder wie auf Kommando begannen sie synchron ihren Sinkflug. Die anderen schienen begriffen zu haben was sie vorhatten, denn Quatre und Trowa feuerten wie wild auf die Photonenkanonen der Borg. Versuchten so diese davon abzuhalten ihn und Zechs zu treffen.

Während des Fluges glaubte Wufei Heeros verzweifelte Stimme zu hören, glaubte zu hören, wie dieser nach Duo rief. Aber das Rauschen des Adrenalins in seinen Ohren übertönte fast alles.

Wieder erreichten sie den Scheitelpunkt ihres Sinkfluges. Und wieder feuerten sie gemeinsam zwei Torpedos ab. Mit unendlicher Genauigkeit schlugen die Waffen direkt im Krater ein. Und nur Sekunden später gab es eine unglaubliche Explosion.

Wufei wurde mit seinem Gundam wie wild durchgeschüttelt. Und es ging nicht nur ihm so. Alle Schiffe, sogar die anderen zwei Sphären schienen von den Schockwellen die sich aus der angegriffenen Sphäre entluden betroffen zu sein.

Fast wie in Zeitlupe konnte Wufei erkennen wie der Krater größer und größer wurde. Wie sich Risse in der Oberfläche der Sphäre bildeten. Und dann, mit einem gewaltige Knall und einer noch größeren Schockwelle zerbarst das riesige Borgschiff.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Wufei auf den Monitor. Sie hatten eines der Schiffe zerstört! Das hätte er nie für möglich gehalten.

Wie zur Bestätigung dessen was er sah, hörte er den aufkommenden Jubel der anderen. Konnte deutlich heraushören wie sich Howard, Quatre und Trowa freuten. Und wie Zechs seine Männer aufforderte weiterzumachen. Herausschrie, das es möglich war die Borg zu besiegen.

In dem allgemeinen Jubel ging Heeros verzweifelte Versuche, Duo zu erreichen fast unter. Wufei erlaubte sich den Luxus und suchte nach Deathscythe. Dort, am Rande ihrer Kampfhandlungen, hing der Gundam 'leblos' im All. Warum antwortete Duo nicht? Er konnte von seinem Standort aus keinerlei Beschädigung an Deathscythe erkennen. Eigentlich müsste Duo hier zusammen mit ihnen kämpfen.

Wufei runzelte die Stirn. Was war da los? „Duo, melde dich gefälligst," herrschte er seinen Freund an. Das konnten sie jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Weder das Duo nicht mitkämpfte, noch das Heero deswegen abgelenkt wurde.

Doch auch er bekam keine Antwort. Und gleichzeitig wurden Heeros Rufe immer verzweifelter. Wufei weigerte sich an die möglichen Gründe für Duos Schweigen zu denken. Sie durften nichts von ihrer Konzentration verlieren. Wenn sie weiter so perfekt miteinander arbeiteten, dann könnten sie vielleicht auch die anderen Sphären besiegen, dann könnten sie vielleicht... Doch noch bevor er diesen Gedanken zuende führen konnte hallte Quatres Stimme über die Com-Verbindung.

„Bei Allah," schrie der Blonde. Und Wufei konnte sehen wie sich der Kubus der Borg sich scheinbar mitten in ihr Kampfgeschehen materialisierte. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit raste die gewaltige Basisstation der Borg auf sie alle zu – für einen Moment befürchtete Wufei fast, der Kubus würde sie alle einfach rammen und über den Haufen fliegen – stoppte in letzter Sekunde abrupt und feuerte dabei wie wild mit Photonenstrahlen um sich. Die Sphären, die im Vergleich mit dem Kubus fast winzig wirkten, zogen sich etwas zurück.

Wufei schluckte trocken, wie sollten sie nur gegen dieses Monstrum standhalten? Er betete kurz zu Nakatu das sie ihm bei diesem letzten Kampf beistehen würde.

„Sie ist hier, " fasste Zechs ihrer aller Gedanken in Worte.


	3. Kapitel 51

**Titel:** Resistance is Futile  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe frühere Kapitel

**Kommentar:** Hat leider etwas gedauert diesmal mit dem Kapitel, aber ihr wißt sicher wie das ist, Feiertage usw. Dafür gibts zum Ausgleich aber ein doppelt so langes Kapitel - wie immer viel Spaß dabei! Und nochmal danke an alle, die uns so fleissig Reviews hinterlassen!

* * *

**Kapitel 51**

„Duo! Antworte mir, Duo!"

Heero fluchte unterdrückt. Verdammt, was war nur los? Eben noch waren sie beide perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt ihre Angriffe auf die Sphären geflogen, und im nächsten Moment fiel plötzlich die Kommunikation zu Duo aus. Heero hatte es im ersten Augenblick gar nicht mitbekommen, da er sich gerade mit Zechs und Wufei über die Königin, beziehungsweise deren Fehlen unterhalten hatte.

Doch als sich anschließend alle fast gleichzeitig auf die Sphären stürzten, war Deathscythe zurückgeblieben. Und als Heero versucht hatte, Duo zu erreichen, war der Kontakt ausgeblieben.

Erneut fluchte Heero und versuchte die Com-Verbindung wieder herzustellen. Er war sich fast sicher, das Duo sie absichtlich ausgeschaltet haben musste. Schließlich hatten sie beide vor dem Abflug gemeinsam ihre Gundams überprüft – alles war in Ordnung gewesen – und Deathscythe hatte bisher auch noch keinen direkten Treffer abbekommen. Die Kommunikation KONNTE gar nicht aufgrund eines Defekts ausgefallen sein.

Hinzu kam auch noch, das Deathscythe sich nicht mehr bewegte. Völlig regungslos hing der Gundam einfach im All – glücklicherweise nicht in der Nähe des Kampfgeschehens. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Duo aus Versehen von irgendjemandem abgeschossen werden würde war recht gering. Wenigstens darüber musste Heero sich nicht auch noch Sorgen machen.

„Verdammt noch mal, Duo, antworte endlich!"

Heeros Rufe wurden immer verzweifelt, und es war ihm völlig egal, ob die anderen es mitbekamen oder nicht. Was hatte Duo nur vor? Und warum hatte er die Com-Verbindung abgeschaltet? Heero war sich sicher, dass Duo sie nicht komplett abgeschaltet hatte, dass Duo immer noch alles hören und sehen konnte, was um ihn herum geschah. Denn selbst wenn er nicht wollte, das Heero und die anderen erfuhren was er gerade tat, so würde Duo selbst dennoch wissen wollen, was um ihn herum geschah. Warum also antwortete er nicht? Er musste doch wissen, das Heero inzwischen fast verrückt vor Sorge sein würde!

Der einzige Grund warum Heero noch nichts allzu drastisches getan hatte wie etwa den Delta Flyer und Seven zu kontaktieren, damit diese Duo aus Deathscythe herausbeamen würde, war das er annahm, das Duo irgendeinen Plan hatte. Nur welchen? Und was wollte er damit bezwecken? Und warum wollte er nicht, das Heero ihn dabei beobachtete? Denn Heero war sich sicher, das es Duo nicht darum gegangen war, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei oder Zechs auszuschließen. Nein, Duo wollte nur verhindern das er, Heero, sich zu viele Sorgen machen und überreagieren würde.

Heero schnaubte. Zu spät. Als ob er sich keine Sorgen machen würde, wenn er plötzlich sämtlichen Kontakt zu Duo verlöre. Manchmal wollte er Duo am liebsten packen und schütteln, um diesem wenigstens etwas Verstand aufzuzwingen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Heero sehen, wie Talgeese und Shenlong einen Angriff auf eine der Sphären flogen und es tatsächlich schafften, ein doch recht ansehnliches Loch in das Borgschiff zu sprengen. Mit einer Hand steuerte er Wing und schloss sich dem Rest der Rebellentruppe an, die soeben geschlossen den gerade gesprengten Krater in der Sphäre attackierten, mit der anderen Hand versuchte er sich weiterhin in Deathscythes Systeme zu hacken.

„Duo, bitte, was auch immer du vorhast, antworte mir! Bitte!"

Verdammt! Warum musste Duo auch so gut sein? Heero würde es niemals schaffen, sich in die wirklich hervorragend gesicherten Systeme von Deathscythe zu hacken, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin teilen müsste. Mit einem Blick auf die Sphäre, die soeben in einem gleißenden Licht explodierte, entschied Heero, dass die anderen seinen Hilfe im Moment wohl nicht so nötig hatten und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf, zu Duo vorzudringen.

Heero war so sehr in seine Arbeit versunken, das er alles andere um sich herum vergaß. Er blendete das Kampfgeschehen aus, die Unterhaltungen der anderen, alles. Nur noch eines war jetzt wichtig: zu Duo durchzudringen. Und dann, endlich, hatte er es geschafft. Er hatte Zugriff auf Deathscythes Systeme, und genau wie er vermutet hatte, hatte Duo sie freiwillig abgeschaltet.

Stirnrunzelnd gab Heero den Befehl, die Com-Verbindung wieder aufzubauen – allerdings nur zu Wing. Er wollte erst wissen, was los war, bevor er die anderen ebenfalls darin verwickelte. Die anderen Piloten hatten nun wirklich andere Dinge, auf die sie sich konzentrieren mussten.

Und dann war endlich die Verbindung wieder da. Erleichtert atmete Heero auf. „Duo, Gott sei Dank, ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen..." Heeros Stimme wurde immer leise und brach schließlich völlig ab, als er endlich einen Blick auf Duo werfen konnte.

Duo saß noch immer in seinem Pilotensitz, doch er hing völlig leblos in den Gurten. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck als würde er Schmerzen erleiden.

„Duo!" rief Heero panisch. Verdammt, war Duo etwa verletzt worden? Aber Heero war sich hundertprozentig sicher, das Deathscythe keinen Treffer abbekommen hatte! Wie hatte Duo sich nur verletzen können?

Doch ein schneller Blick über Duos gesamten Körper zeigte Heero, das Duo keine Verletzungen hatte. Zumindest keine sichtbaren. Natürlich war es durchaus möglich, das Duo irgendwelche inneren Verletzung oder sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte, aber Heero glaubte es nicht. Irgendetwas anderes war hier im Gange, und er sollte besser schnell herausfinden, was es war.

Und eine Sekunde später wusste er auch, was los war. Und zwar in dem Moment, als der riesige Würfel in seinem Sichtfenster erschien und Zechs erstaunlich ruhig „Sie ist hier," sagte.

„Nein!" flüsterte Heero entsetzt. Duo... Duo hatte doch nicht etwa? Natürlich hatte er. Heero schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Wieso hatte Duo das getan? Wieso hatte er Verbindung zum Kollektiv aufgenommen?

Im nächsten Moment schimpfte Heero sich auch schon einen Idioten. Er wusste, warum Duo Verbindung zum Hive aufgenommen hatte. Um die Königin herzulocken. Und so wie es aussah, hatte er damit Erfolg gehabt. Und deshalb war es langsam an der Zeit, die Verbindung auch wieder zu lösen.

Ungeduldig wartete Heero darauf, dass Duo endlich wieder die Augen öffnen würde, doch vergeblich. Sekunden verstrichen, doch nichts geschah. Heeros Sorge wuchs ins Unendliche.

„Duo!" rief er, in der Hoffnung seinen Liebsten so vom Hive zu lösen. „Duo, komm zu dir, du hast es geschafft! Sie ist hier! Bitte, Duo!"

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Heero biss sich auf die Lippe. Wieso nur wachte Duo nicht endlich auf? Verdammt, was sollte er nur tun? Irgendwie musste er den Langhaarigen erreichen können, musste ihn berühren können. Denn die beiden früheren Male, als Duo sich mit dem Hive verbunden hatte, da schien ihm Heeros Berührung geholfen zu haben. Doch so verzweifelt Heero auch war, weil Duo im Hive gefangen zu sein schien, so wusste er auch, das er im Moment nichts tun konnte.

Er konnte nicht einfach aus seinem Gundam schlüpfen und zu Deathscythe hinüberwechseln. Klar, Heero hatte seinen Raumanzug an, alles was er tun müsste wäre den Helm überzustreifen und er wäre bereit für einen kurzen Spaziergang im All. Aber da draußen tobte gerade eine gewaltige Weltraumschlacht – da wäre es mit Sicherheit nicht gerade das klügste, sich 'zu Fuß' erwischen zu lassen.

Und ganz davon abgesehen, Duo hatte seinen Helm nicht auf, deshalb würde Heero Deathscythes Cockpit sowieso nicht öffnen – das würde Duos sicheren Tod bedeuten. Und er konnte auch nicht Seven kontaktieren, damit sie ihn zu Duo hinüberbeamen konnte. Denn so verzweifelt Heero auch war, so wusste er dennoch, dass er diese einzige, letzte Hoffnung die die Menschheit noch hatte, nicht zerstören durfte. Nicht einmal für Duo.

Denn was hätten sie beide davon, wenn Heero Duo zwar aus dem Hive befreien könnte, die Borg Königin dadurch aber gewarnt wurde und nicht in ihre Falle tappte? Wo könnten sie dann noch hin, wenn die gesamte Menschheit Borg wäre? Und würden sie sich das dann jemals verzeihen können? Würden sie das überhaupt überleben können? Heero war sich sicher, das Duo es nicht wollen würde. Er würde die Existenz der gesamten Menschheit nicht für seine eigene Sicherheit eintauschen wollen. Das zeigte schon allein die Tatsache, das Duo sich trotz etlicher Gefahren – derer er sich mit Sicherheit bewusst gewesen war – mit dem Hive verbunden hatte. Und Heero würde Duos Entscheidung respektieren.

Aber er würde trotzdem alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um Duo zu retten, ohne dabei die Borg zu warnen. So schnell und unauffällig wie es ging, koppelte Heero Wing an Deathscythe und zog diesen noch weiter aus der Gefahrenzone. Ihre Freunde würden den folgenden Kampf jetzt ohne sie beide führen müssen. Aber Heero hatte Vertrauen in deren Fähigkeiten – sie würden schon zurechtkommen. Er musste sich jetzt um Duo kümmern.

Nervös befingerte Heero den Sprengsatz, den er wie vereinbart um seine Mitte trug. Sollte er es trotz allen Bemühungen nicht schaffen, Duo vom Hive zu trennen, sollte Duo verloren sein, wenn die Königin eingesperrt wurde – so hatte er immer noch eine letzte Möglichkeit. Er würde nicht ohne seine Liebe zurückbleiben, soviel war sicher. Aber dennoch hoffte er, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde. Sie würden überleben. Sie mussten einfach. Sie hatten sich doch eben erst gefunden, das Schicksal konnte doch sicherlich nicht so grausam sein und sie beide jetzt wieder trennen, oder?

Aber es hatte jetzt keinen Sinn, darüber nachzugrübeln. Alles was Heero jetzt noch tun konnte, war Duo zu rufen, mit ihm zu sprechen, und zu hoffen, dass er ihn so aufwecken konnte. Und genau das würde er jetzt tun.

* * *

Aufgeregt starrte Quatre auf den riesigen Würfel, der soeben in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht war. Das Ding war einfach unglaublich! Er hatte völlig vergessen, wie gigantisch der Kubus doch war. Er musste trocken schlucken. Hoffentlich schafften sie es, den Kubus in die Falle zu locken, so wie sie es geplant hatten. Denn obwohl sie es mit vereinter Kraft geschafft hatten, eine der Sphären zu zerstören, so hatten sie gegen den riesigen Würfel nicht die geringste Chance.

„In Ordnung," rief er seinen Kameraden über die Com-Verbindung zu, „Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt!"

„Auf geht's, Jungs!" rief Howard über den Com-Link, die anderen Piloten nickten ihm nur zu, antworteten aber nichts darauf. Und Quatre hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet. Ihnen allen war klar, das die Königin ihren Funk mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mithören würde, und da wäre es doch äußerst unklug, ihre Pläne über den Com-Link laut zu verkünden.

Quatre warf einen besorgten Blick auf die beiden dunklen Bildschirme, die ihn mit Duo und Heero verbunden hatten. Duos Com-Verbindung war schon vor mehreren Minuten abgebrochen, und Heeros Com-Link war kurz nach dem Auftauchen der Borg Königin unterbrochen worden. Was war nur bei den beiden los? Quatre hatte Heeros verzweifelte Versuche, Duo zu erreichen mitbekommen. Doch scheinbar hatte Heero noch immer keinen Kontakt herstellen können.

Während Quatre zusammen mit dem Rest der Rebellentruppe anfing den Kubus zu attackieren, um ihn so in Richtung des Spaltes zu drängen, hielt er gleichzeitig nach Deathscythe und Wing Ausschau. Und dann sah er sie, beide ziemlich weit abseits des Kampfgeschehens, und Wing zog Deathscythe hinter sich her aus der Gefahrenzone.

Quatre runzelte die Stirn. War Deathscythe etwa getroffen und beschädigt worden? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das einer der Gundams einen direkten Treffer erhalten hätte. Aber warum sollte Heero Duo sonst vom Kampfgeschehen wegbringen? Konnte es etwas damit zu tun haben, das die beiden ihre Com-Verbindungen zu den anderen unterbrochen hatten?

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Konnte es sein...? Konnte es sein, dass Duos Unerreichbarkeit irgendwas mit dem Auftauchen der Borg Königin zu tun hatte? Quatre meinte sich zu erinnern, das die Com-Verbindung ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgefallen war, als sie alle gerade darüber diskutiert hatten, dass ihr Plan nicht funktionieren würde, weil die Königin nicht auftaucht war.

Konnte es sein, das Duo es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Königin hier herzulocken? Vielleicht so wie er es in der OZ-Basis getan hatte? Besorgt schüttelte Quatre den Kopf. Nein, Duo würde doch nicht so leichtsinnig sein, oder? Aber solange Quatre nicht bescheid wusste, würde es ihm einfach keine Ruhe geben. Er würde die mentalen Barrieren, die er zu Beginn des Kampfes aufgebaut hatte, um nicht abgelenkt zu werden, etwas senken müssen. Nur um zu Erfahren, was bei Duo und Heero vor sich ging.

Besorgnis. Angst. Hoffnung. Flehen. Und noch mehr Besorgnis. Das waren die Gefühle, die Quatre von Heero empfangen konnte. Offensichtlich war Heero über Duos Aktion ebenso – wenn nicht noch mehr – erschrocken wie Quatre selbst. Aber Quatre wollte ja eigentlich wissen, was Duo gerade tat, deshalb konzentrierte er sich jetzt total auf Duo und schloss die Gefühle der anderen völlig aus.

Nichts.

Quatre keuchte auf. Er versuchte es erneut, aber wieder fühlte er dasselbe. Nichts. Nicht die kleinste Emotion kam aus Duos Richtung. Es war fast, als wäre er gar nicht da... oder tot. Entsetzt riss Quatre die Augen auf. Nein, Duo konnte nicht tot sein – dafür war Heero noch viel zu ruhig. Also musste es eine andere Erklärung für dieses Nichts geben.

Doch bevor er sich noch weiter Gedanken um seine beiden Freunde machen konnte, riss ihn Trowas Stimme aus dem Grübeln.

„PASS AUF!" schrie der HeavyArms Pilot und Quatre konnte in letzter Sekunde einem Phaserstrahl ausweichen, der aus dem Kubus kam.

Erschüttert und leicht zitternd beschloss Quatre, sich jetzt lieber voll und ganz auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren – er würde sich später immer noch Sorgen um Heero und Duo machen können.

Mit erneutem Enthusiasmus stürzte er sich in den Kampf, schoss immer wieder auf den Kubus, flog genau koordinierte Attacken mit Trowa, Wufei und Zechs. Sie feuerten jedes bisschen an Munition, die sie hatten auf den Kubus, genauso wie die Sweeper und Zechs' Männer. Sie versuchten jeden Trick, jedes Manöver, einfach alles, um den Kubus zu ihrem gewünschten Ziel zu drängen. Doch vergebens. Der Kubus rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter.

Quatre schnaubte abfällig. Kein Wunder. So gewaltig ihre Feuerkraft ihnen auch erscheinen mochte, so viele Angreifer sie auch waren – und gar so viele waren sie gar nicht mehr, wie Quatre traurig feststellte – für den riesigen Borgkubus konnte das alles nicht mehr als Mückenstiche sein. Verzweifelt flog Quatre einen neuen Angriff, doch er hatte eigentlich keine Hoffnung, dass es noch etwas ändern würde. Er hatte bereits sämtlich Munition verschossen, die Seven ihnen repliziert hatte, und auch seinen Kollegen ging es nicht anders. Wenn die gewaltigen Photonentorpedos nichts ausrichten konnten, wie konnten sie da hoffen, mit ihren weit unterlegenen Waffen gegen den Kubus anzukommen?

Genau wie Quatre erwartet hatte, bewegte sich der Kubus immer noch nicht. Verzweifelt überlegte er, was sie noch tun konnten. Seven konnte ihnen auch nicht helfen – sie war der einzige Trumpf, den sie im Ärmel hatten, und selbst sie würde den Kubus nicht allein bewegen können. Zumindest nicht weit. Seven hatte zwar gemeint, dass sie vielleicht in der Lage sein würde, den Kubus das letzte kleine Stück in die Spalte zu stoßen, wenn er nur nahe genug herankommen würde, aber dafür war der Kubus noch viel zu weit weg. Und es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, den Kubus dorthin zu drängen.

„Rückzug!" rief Quatre resigniert, „Wir ziehen uns zurück!"

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Trowa ihn mit besorgtem Blick.

Quatre nickte düster. Ja, er war sicher. Sie hatten versagt. Sie hatten diese letzte Chance erhalten, die Menschen zu retten, und sie hatten versagt.

„Das können wir nicht tun!" begehrte Wufei auf, „Es wäre höchst unehrenhaft, jetzt das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen!"

„Was willst du denn tun, Wufei?" fragte Quatre niedergeschlagen, „Wir haben keine Munition mehr, und unsere eigenen Waffen richten so gut wie keinen Schaden an. Wenn wir uns jetzt zurückziehen, dann können wir vielleicht ein anderes Mal weiterkämpfen."

Wufei sah nicht so aus, als würde er es glauben, und Quatre glaubte es im Grunde auch nicht. Sie würden keine weitere Chance bekommen. Sie hatten genug Chancen gehabt, aber sie hatten jede einzelne davon verspielt. Verdammt, wenn es was bringen würde, dann würde er den Kubus mit seinem Gundam rammen, aber Quatre bezweifelte, dass den Borg das überhaupt auffallen würde.

Hastig zog sich die kleine Rebellenflotte vom Kubus zurück. Jeder von ihnen floh in eine andere Richtung – man musste es den Borg ja auch nicht ZU einfach machen. Quatre warf einen letzten Blick zurück, um zu sehen, wen von ihnen der Kubus verfolgen würde.

Doch der Kubus rührte sich nicht. Quatre stoppte Sandrock abrupt und drehte seinen Gundam, um einen besseren Blick auf den Kubus zu haben. Warum rührte er sich nicht? Warum verfolgte er keinen von ihnen? Im nächsten Moment setzte der riesige Würfel sich jedoch in Bewegung – doch statt Quatre oder einem der anderen hinterherzufliegen, flog er genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Leute!" rief Quatre atemlos, konnte seinen Blick aber nicht vom Kubus lösen. Der riesige Würfel schien sich fast unendlich langsam zu bewegen, aber es war dennoch ganz eindeutig.

Quatre konnte die teils erstaunten, teils besorgten Fragen der anderen hören, doch er achtete kaum darauf. Stattdessen zeigte er mit einem von Sandrocks Armen auf den Kubus. „Seht doch!"

Die Blicke der anderen folgten dem ausgestreckten Arm, und anhand der eintretenden Stille konnte Quatre erkennen, dass sie es ebenfalls sahen. Der Kubus flog genau auf den Spalt zu! Ungläubig hielt Quatre die Luft an. Sie hatten es doch geschafft! Gleich darauf runzelte er verwundert die Stirn. Es sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätten sie es geschafft – nur WIE hatten sie es geschafft?

* * *

Stimmen. Farben. Formen. Hitze. Stimmen. Kampf. Wut. Schadenfreude. Triumph. Und immer wieder und überall die Stimmen, die drohten ihn zu ersticken.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Diese Stimmen, sie waren wie Treibsand, je heftiger er strampelte, umso tiefer versank er in ihnen. Und er war es so müde, weiter gegen sie anzukämpfen. Warum machte er sich überhaupt noch die Mühe? Es wäre doch soviel einfacher, einfach aufzugeben, eins zu werden mit den Stimmen, so wie sie es wollten.

Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon zurück. Er wusste nicht genau was es war – wenn er es recht bedachte, wusste er eigentlich nichtmal, wer er selbst war, oder warum er hier bei den Stimmen war. Nur eines wusste er noch, er durfte nicht aufgeben, durfte sich ihnen nicht ergeben. Und so kämpfte er weiter gegen sie an.

Langsam aber sicher konnte er einzelne Stimmen ausmachen. Nicht viele – die meisten von ihnen waren einfach nur ein einziges, großes Stimmengewirr. Aber da waren ein paar wenige, die aus der großen Vielfalt hervortraten.

Die Stimme einer Frau. Sanft, und doch zugleich unendlich kalt. Wie konnte eine Stimme gleichzeitig so sanft und so kalt sein? Sie machte ihm Angst. Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und wäre vor ihr davongelaufen – nur schien diese Stimme einfach überall zu sein.

Dann ein paar andere, die abwechselnd etwas riefen. Aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Und es waren auch nicht immer dieselben. Sie schienen sich abzuwechseln, und es war viel zu anstrengend, sich auf diese Stimmen zu konzentrieren.

Doch die Stimme, die ihn am meisten fesselte, war vollkommen anders als die anderen. Ebenso klar wie die der Frau, war sie doch im Gegenteil nicht im geringsten beängstigend. Und obwohl er auch hier nicht erkennen konnte, was die Stimme rief, so kam sie ihm dennoch vage vertraut vor, und allein ihr Klang vermochte es, ihn zu beruhigen, ihm Kraft zu geben. Sie versprach Geborgenheit. Sicherheit. Am liebsten wäre er zu dieser Stimme gerannt, doch er wusste ja nicht, wo er gerade war, oder wie er von hier wegkäme.

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Wieso nur konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wer er war? Er musste doch sicherlich einen Namen haben, oder? Und wo war er hier? Warum nur befand er sich an einem so schrecklichen Ort? Angestrengt dachte er nach, während er sich weiter durch die unzähligen Stimmen kämpfte, die ihn umgaben.

Er hatte einen Auftrag. Es fiel ihm wieder ein. Er war hier, um eine ganz bestimmte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Nur welche? Was sollte er hier tun? Es musste etwas wichtiges sein, denn niemand würde sich freiwillig an einen solchen Ort begeben, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre.

Nachdenklich lauschte er weiter der angenehmen Stimme. Es war die eines jungen Mannes, wie er jetzt erkannte. Warum nur kam sie ihm so vertraut vor? Kannte er den Besitzer dieser Stimme etwa? Es musste so sein, denn wieso würde er sich sonst so geborgen fühlen, allein dadurch das er dem jungen Mann lauschte?

Angestrengt hörte er weiter zu. vielleicht wenn er erkennen konnte, was die Stimme rief, vielleicht fiel ihm dann wieder ein, warum er überhaupt hier war.

„.... antworte mir..."

„... bitte..."

Er öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, nichts kam heraus. Aber er musste der Stimme doch antworten! Er konnte die Besorgnis hören, die aus ihr herausklang! Wenn er nicht antwortete, dann würde etwas schlimmes passieren, das wusste er genau!

Doch egal was er tat, wie sehr er auch schrie, es kam kein Laut aus seinem Mund, und die Stimme flehte ihn weiterhin an, ihr doch zu antworten. Und irgendwie war es ihm ohne jeden Zweifel sofort klar gewesen, nur er gemeint sein konnte. Das wusste er, genauso wie er wusste, dass er den Besitzer der Stimme vor allem Bösen beschützen würde.

Auf einmal wusste er es wieder. Er wusste, wieso er hier war, an diesem furchtbaren Ort. Er war hier um die... Borg? War das der richtige Name dieses Ortes? Dieser Stimmen? Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, das er den Besitzer der sanften Stimme, die ihm soviel Kraft gab, vor den Borg schützen musste, egal wer oder was sie waren.

Und er wusste jetzt auch wieder, wie er das machen wollte. Er wollte diese Borg zu einem ganz bestimmten Punkt zu locken. Die Koordinaten wusste er auf einmal so genau, als hätte er sie nie vergessen. Dorthin musste er die Borg locken, damit sie in die Falle tappen konnten, die dort für sie aufgestellt worden war. Und er musste es so tun, das sie nicht bemerkten, das sie in die Falle liefen.

Also öffnete er erneut den Mund, und seltsamerweise konnte er den vielen verwirrenden Stimmen etwas zurufen. Hier schien seine Stimme zu funktionieren, nur dort draußen, bei der anderen Stimme, die ihm Sicherheit versprach, dort draußen konnte man ihn nicht hören.

Aber das war jetzt egal. Er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Immer wieder rief er vereinzelte Informationen in das Stimmengewirr. Bruchstücke über einen Plan, die Borg zu vernichten. Wortfetzen, das er nicht freiwillig hier war. Und die Koordinaten, diese ach so wichtigen Koordinaten.

Und auf einmal herrschte absolute Stille. Nun, nicht ganz, er konnte noch immer weit entfernt diese sanfte Stimme hören, die ihn rief, aber das vielfältige Stimmengewirr war auf einmal verschwunden. Stattdessen konnte er plötzlich die Frau klar und deutlich verstehen.

„Two of Five," sagte sie, und er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sich ihm nähern, „Was tust du hier?"

Two of Five? War das sein Name? Möglich, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht so war. Irgendwas an diesem Namen klang... falsch.

„Du bist nicht freiwillig hier, nicht wahr?"

Er konnte zwar kein Gesicht sehen, aber er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, das die Besitzerin der Stimme jetzt lächelte. Und obwohl er Angst vor ihr hatte, spürte er, wie er wieder tiefer in den Sog hineingezogen wurde, aus dem er sich vorher so mühevoll herausgekämpft hatte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich wieder freizukämpfen. Die Frau lachte. „Gib dir keine Mühe, Two of Five. Du bist hier im Hive, und hier herrsche ich. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, solange ich es nicht will. Und gerade jetzt, will ich es nicht. Jetzt will ich, das du mir mehr über das Omega und die Pläne, mich zu vernichten erzählst."

Nach außen hin tat er so, als würde er sich mit aller Kraft gegen den Befehl der Königin – woher wusste er auf einmal, das sie die Königin war? – wehren, doch innerlich jubelte er. Das war genau das, was er gewollt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch vorsichtig die falschen Informationen preisgeben, und dann wären die Borg schon so gut wie in der Falle.

Und so wich er der Stimme aus, ließ sich die 'Informationen' einzeln aus der Nase ziehen – schließlich durfte es nicht zu einfach gehen, die Königin durfte nicht misstrauisch werden – und wie es aussah, war er durchaus überzeugend.

„So, ihr habt also etwas natürlich vorkommendes Omega gefunden und Seven of Nine hat einen Plan, wie sie mich damit vernichten kann, hm? Nun, so einfach werden wir es ihr nicht machen. Mal sehen, wie gut ihr Plan noch funktioniert, wenn ich mir das Omega geholt habe."

Daraufhin schien die Königin jegliches Interesse an ihm zu verlieren und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder anderen Dingen zu. Und auch die Stimmenvielfalt, die sich während des Verhörs im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, nahm wieder ihr normales Volumen an.

Er gönnte sich ein heimliches, zufriedenes Lächeln. Es hatte funktioniert. Er hatte den Borg nur das an Informationen zukommen lassen, was er vorgehabt hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Weg finden wieder hier rauszukommen.

Erneut konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die liebevolle Stimme. Denn genau das war sie – liebevoll. Und wieder half sie ihm, sich aus dem Morast des – wie hatte die Königin es noch genannt? Hive? – herauszukämpfen.

„Verdammt noch mal.... antworte endlich!"

Die Stimme hörte sich jetzt entschieden ungeduldiger an, als noch vorher. Und dennoch... Trotz allem fühlte er sich immer noch zu ihr hingezogen. Sie versprach immer noch Geborgenheit. Also versuchte er auf diese Stimme zuzugehen, auch wenn es so war, als würden seine Beine bei jedem Schritt tief im Schlamm versinken.

„... du hast es geschafft! Sie ist hier! Bitte..."

Er hatte es geschafft? Wirklich? Der Plan war aufgegangen? Die Borg waren in die Falle getappt? Freudig verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen, um der Stimme noch näher zu kommen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es geschafft!

Moment mal, etwas stimmte daran nicht. Wenn er es geschafft hatte, wieso konnte er dann die Borg noch hören? Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber er war sich absolut sicher, dass er den Hive nicht mehr hören sollte, wenn der Plan geklappt hatte. Aber er konnte sie noch hören. Und auch die Königin war noch da. Und sie klang nicht im mindesten besorgt oder gar panisch. Nein, sie klang vielmehr triumphierend. Herablassend. Siegessicher.

Zögernd blieb er stehen. So gerne er es auch wollte, er konnte noch nicht zu der beruhigenden Stimme gehen. Er hatte hier noch etwas zu erledigen. Traurig wandte er sich ab und ließ sich wieder in den Hive fallen.

Doch diesmal hatte er nicht vor, die Stimmen wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nein, geheime und verdeckte Operationen waren schließlich sein Spezialgebiet – komisch das er sich daran erinnerte, aber nicht an seinen Namen – und genau das würde er jetzt tun.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an die vielen Stimmen an und lauschte angestrengt. Und was er da hörte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Die Borg waren nicht dort, wo sie sein sollten. Sie waren zwar in der Nähe der Koordinaten, aber nicht nahe genug. Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie wichtig es war, das die Borg sich den Koordinaten wirklich exakt näherten.

Nachdenklich blickte er sich um. Er war jetzt so tief im Hive, dass er gewisse Strukturen erkennen konnte. Er konnte sehen, wie einige der Stimmen für bestimmte Aufgaben zuständig waren, und andere für andere. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, sie so zu manipulieren, dass sie täten, was er wollte? Nun, einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.

Nach einigem suchen fand er diejenigen, die für den Antrieb zuständig waren. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, um auch ja nicht entdeckt zu werden, flüsterte er ihnen leise Befehle zu, manipulierte hier ein wenig, drängte dort ein bisschen, und endlich, nach Stunden – wie es ihm schien – zeigte sich der Erfolg. Die Stimmen waren der Meinung, sie wären zu weit weg von den Koordinaten und beschlossen, diesen Fehler sofort zu beheben.

Lautlos und unentdeckt wandte er sich ab und begann sich wieder nach oben zu kämpfen. Er hatte seine Aufgabe jetzt erfüllt und konnte endlich gehen. Konnte endlich zu der Stimme gehen, zu der es ihn hinzog. Doch er konnte sie nicht mehr hören! Er war zu tief! Er musste nach oben gelangen!

Immer verzweifelter wurden seine Versuche! Er musste hier raus, das wusste er. Musste hier raus oder er würde zusammen mit den Borg in den Untergang gezogen werden. Doch wie sollte er den Weg nach draußen finden, wenn er die geliebte Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte?

Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte nachließen, und nachdem er heute schon so oft mit dem Sog gekämpft hatte, der ihn nach unten zerrte, hatte er kaum noch Energie übrig. Und inzwischen musste es doch auch schon viel zu spät sein, oder? Wie lange strampelte er sich hier schon ab? Doch mit Sicherheit seit Stunden. Die sanfte Stimme war bestimmt schon lange weg, hatte ihn schon lange aufgegeben. Wozu sollte er da noch kämpfen?

„DUO! Verdammt noch mal, komm endlich da raus! Duo, Liebling, bitte! Ich brauche dich doch! Ich liebe dich! Komm zurück zu mir, bitte! Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, dann löse ich unsere Sprengsätze aus, das schwöre ich! Glaub bloß nicht dass du mich hier allein lassen kannst!"

Duo! Das war sein Name! Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder! Und diese Stimme, diese zärtliche, Sicherheit versprechende Stimme, das war Heero! Heero der ihn liebte, Heero der ihn brauchte! Er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben! Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben! Wenn er jetzt aufgab, dann würde Heero ebenfalls aufgeben, das wusste er! Heero würde nicht ohne ihn weiterleben wollen, genauso wenig wie er ohne Heero.

Mit allerletzter Kraftanstrengung riss sich Duo vom Hive los und öffnete mit einem Aufkeuchen die Augen. Wären nicht die Gurte gewesen, er wäre dabei aus dem Sitz gefallen. Doch so hing er in den Gurten und schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Duo! Duo! Antworte mir! Duo, ist alles in Ordnung?" erklang Heeros besorgte Stimme.

Duo hob langsam den Kopf und lächelte Heero zittrig über die Com-Verbindung an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen, Hee-chan."

Unendliche Erleichterung machte sich auf Heeros Gesicht breit und Duo konnte sehen, wie die Anspannung aus Heeros Körper wich. Doch dann verdunkelte Wut Heeros Blick. „Verdammt noch mal, Duo, was zum Geier hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt? Ich könnte dir den Hals umdrehen!"

„Heero, ich..."

„Ich bin vor Sorge fast gestorben!" unterbrach Heero ihn und jetzt schlich sich Schmerz in seinen Blick. „Ich... ich dachte, das wäre das Ende. Das ich dich endgültig verloren hätte."

Duo streckte eine Hand aus und strich über Heeros Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm. „Es tut mir so leid, Hee-chan. Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten, aber ich musste es tun. Sonst hätte unser Plan nie funktioniert. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Heero nickte, doch der Schmerz war immer noch in seinem Blick.

„Hat es denn funktioniert?" fragte Duo. Es wäre wirklich undenkbar, wenn alles was er im Hive durchgemacht hätte, umsonst gewesen wäre.

„Ich weiß nicht," antwortete Heero und begann Deathscythe und Wing zu drehen, so dass sie beide wieder zurück zum Schlachtfeld blickten. „Ich hatte andere Sorgen, als den Kubus im Auge zu behalten."

Duo hätte Heero jetzt am liebsten in den Arm genommen, um diesen Schmerz aus seinen Augen zu vertreiben, aber damit würden sie warten müssen, bis sie wieder auf der Erde waren. Dann jedoch fiel sein Blick auf den Kubus und er hielt den Atem an.

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Er hatte über den Hive das Kollektiv manipuliert! Denn der Kubus bewegte sich – zwar unendlich langsam, aber zielstrebig – genau auf die Koordinaten des Spalts zu. Doch dann stoppte er wenige Meter davor einfach wieder.

Duo hielt den Atem an, doch genau in dieser Sekunde enttarnte sich der Delta Flyer direkt über dem Kubus, sandte einen Traktorstrahl aus, der den Kubus erfasste, und zog diesen damit direkt auf den Spalt zu. Duo schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Energie Seven gerade verwenden musste, um diesen riesigen Würfel mit dem kleinen Shuttle zu bewegen, doch wie viel es auch war, es war genug. Der Würfel bewegte sich weiter auf den Spalt zu, und dann, mit einem gleißenden Lichtblitz, verschwand er darin.

Inzwischen waren auch Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs und der Rest ihrer Flotte wieder herangekommen und begannen jetzt, das Omega, das die Spalte umgab, zu beschießen. Sofort schlossen Duo und Heero sich ihnen an, und da sie beide ja noch fast alle ihrer von Seven replizierten Waffen hatten, feuerten sie einfach alles ab, was sie noch hatten.

Das Omega detonierte in einer gewaltigen Explosion, und die Druckwelle schleuderte jedes Schiff und jeden Gundam der kleinen Rebellenflotte ein ganzes Stück von der Explosionsstelle weg. Duo wurde durchgeschüttelt, und als er Deathscythe endlich wieder zum Stillstand bringen konnte, schaute er sich leicht benebelt nach den anderen um.

„Heero? Quatre? Trowa? Wufei? Zechs? Alles in Ordnung mit euch? Howard? Alles ok bei dir?" funkte er jeden seiner Freund an.

„Alles in Ordnung," meldeten sich Trowa, Wufei und Zechs.

„Duo! Geht es dir gut? Was war denn los? Wieso war deine Com-Verbindung unterbrochen? Was ist passiert?" Quatre strahlte ihn freudig an.

„Alles in Ordnung, Q, es ist jetzt zu kompliziert, alles zu erklären, ich erzähl es später, ok?" versuchte Duo Quatre etwas zu beruhigen.

„Duo, Junge, mir und Jungs geht es gut, und auch Zechs' Leute scheinen es gut überstanden zu haben," kam Howards Antwort.

Aber eine Antwort fehlte noch, die wichtigste nach Duos Meinung. „Heero?"

Nach einigen bangen Sekunden erschien Heero wieder auf einem der Monitore. „Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, Duo," sagte er und lächelte Duo leicht an.

Duo atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte zurück.

„Also, haben wir es jetzt geschafft oder wie?" Howard kratzte sich am Kopf und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Zigarre herum. „Ich gebe zu, die Explosion war nicht von schlechten Eltern..."

Sofort wandten sich alle Blicke der einen Borgsphäre zu, die noch immer zwischen ihnen im All hing. Aber das war auch alles, was sie zu tun schien – einfach da zu hängen. Sie rührte sich nicht mehr, sie schoss nicht mehr, sie tat gar nichts.

„Seven?" funkte Quatre den Delta Flyer an.

„Was gibt es?" Sevens Gesicht erschien auf einem der Bildschirme in jedem Gundam, und Duo bemerkte erst jetzt, das der Delta Flyer gar nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war.

„Haben wir es jetzt geschafft? Sind die Borg besiegt?"

„Das sind sie durchaus. Ich habe soeben den Originalspalt ebenfalls mit Omega versiegelt, die Königin sollte demzufolge auf keinen Fall mehr entkommen können. Und all meine Scans bestätigen, das es keinerlei Borgaktivitäten mehr in diesem Sonnensystem gibt. Die Verbindung des Kollektivs zur Königin wurde unterbrochen."

Duo konnte sehen, wie sich ungläubige Freude auf jedes einzelne Gesicht stahl. Doch das einzige Gesicht, für das Duo sich interessierte, was das von Heero. Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten die größte Bedrohung der Menschheit besiegt! Jetzt würden sie endlich ein normales Leben führen können. Er und Heero würden endlich zusammen sein können, ohne sich darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen, ob sie den nächsten Tag überhaupt noch erleben würden!

Heeros Blick versenkte sich in seinem, und alles was Duo noch wahrnehmen konnte, waren diese wunderschönen, kobaltblauen Augen. Den Jubel der anderen bekam er nur noch am Rand mit. Sie hatten es geschafft, und sie hatten überlebt. Das war alles was jetzt zählte. Mehr brauchte er nicht, um glücklich zu sein. Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Er brauchte Heeros Berührung, erst dann wäre er wieder vollends glücklich. Aber bald würden sie wieder zurück auf der Erde sein, und dann könnte er Heero wieder in seine Arme schließen. Wenn sie erst wieder auf der Erde wären, und er in Heeros Armen läge, dann wäre alles gut. Denn jetzt, wo die Königin endlich eingesperrt und die Borg besiegt waren, jetzt konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Nichts und niemand würde ihrem Glück noch im Wege stehen.

Die Blicke immer noch ineinander verwoben folgten Duo und Heero den anderen Richtung Erde.


	4. Kapitel 52

**Titel:** Resistance is Futile  
**Autor:** ZaLa  
**Disclaimer:** siehe frühere Kapitel

**Kommentar:** So, das ist also das letzte Kapitel von RIF. Jetzt kommt nur noch der Epilog und wir sind fertig. 'schnief' Unser Baby ist dann zu Ende.'schnüff' Aber kein Grund traurig zu sein, denn es kommt ja bald das neue Jahr, und damit dann auch LYSAS (und welcher Titel sich dahinter versteckt, das werdet ihr dann auch endlich erfahren 'gg').

* * *

**Kapitel 52**

Plötzlich war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Oder lag es daran das Heero nur Augen für Duo gehabt hatte und alles andere um ihn herum nicht wichtig gewesen war? Als er endlich wieder an die Mission denken konnte waren er und die anderen Gundams schon auf dem Flug zurück zur Erde.

Sie wollten zurück zu Relenas Haus, zurück zu dem Gebäude das ihnen in den letzten schweren Wochen als Basis gedient hatte. Aber nicht alle ihrer kleinen Flotte. Scheinbar hatten Seven und Zechs explizite Anweisungen gegeben. Die Sphären mussten bewacht und untersucht werden. Diese Aufgabe schien wohl Howard und die Peacemillion übernommen zu haben. Und die verschiedenen ehemaligen OZ-Stützpunkte – die zwischenzeitlich von den Borg übernommen worden waren – mussten auch gesichert werden.

Der Krieg war vorbei, auch wenn Heero dies immer noch nicht vollkommen verstanden hatte. Aber ihm war trotzdem klar, dass das Ende eines Krieges, das entstehen einer Machtlücke, immer dafür sorgte das Abschaum hervorkroch und versuchte dies auszunutzen.

Sie hatten nicht alles gegeben um diesen Krieg zu beenden, damit jetzt jemand anderes den Frieden gefährden konnte. Heero war froh das Seven und Zechs sofort an diese Gefahr gedacht und entsprechend gehandelt hatten. Trotzdem, Heero fühlte sich unendlich müde und wollte nichts sehnlicher als auf der Erde Duo in seine Arme schließen – ihn nie wieder loslassen – und vielleicht einfach für die nächsten drei Tage schlafen. Aber statt dessen würden sie wieder neue Pläne schmieden müssen.

Wieso lag eigentlich die gesamte Verantwortung für die Erde und die Kolonien auf ihren Schultern? Sie waren doch nur Kinder, wie das MHN immer wieder betonte. Und Seven und der Doktor stammten noch nicht einmal aus diesem Universum. Wieso mussten sie sich um alles kümmern?

Heero schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Wie kam er denn plötzlich auf solche Gedanken? Sie hatten gekämpft, sie hatten gesiegt, jetzt war es auch ihre Aufgabe den Frieden zu erhalten. Wer, wenn nicht sie? Außerdem könnte er Duo auch in seinen Armen halten während sie neue Pläne schmiedeten. Das hatten sie schließlich auch schon ein paar Mal getan.

Ein versöhnliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Sofort warf er einen Blick auf den Monitor der ihn direkt mit dem Cockpit von Deathscythe verband. Dort erblickte er Duo, der ihm tief in die Augen schaute. Ein 'Ich liebe dich' formte sich stumm auf Duos Lippen. Heero nickte und wiederholte stumm die Worte. Sie waren sich bewusst das die anderen mithören konnten. Auch wenn sie sich ihrer Liebe nicht schämten, so waren einige Dinge doch zu privat, als das sie über eine Com-Verbindung ins All hinausposaunt werden mussten.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sie sich im Landeflug. Alles ging sehr rasch, denn sie brauchten sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen das sie entdeckt werden konnten. Es gab schließlich keinen Feind, keine Borg und erst Recht kein OZ mehr. Heero keuchte kurz auf, als es ihm klar wurde. Schritt für Schritt schien sich sein Verstand an die neuen Tatsachen zu gewöhnen.

„Ich hab gerade die Wissenschaftler über alles informiert," verkündete in diesem Moment Quatre über Funk.

„Hn," knurrte Heero. Er hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis seinen Mentor jemals wieder zu sehen.

„Wieso das denn?" ertönte auch Duos aufgebrachte Stimme.

„Sie sind unsere Mentoren, sie sollten über alles informiert werden. Auch wenn sie einige Male keine Hilfe waren," verteidigte sich Quatre. „Trotz allem, ohne sie, ohne die Gundams hätten wir nicht kämpfen können. Sie werden in einigen Stunden zu uns kommen und dann alles mit uns besprechen."

„Hn!" brachte Heero wieder zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Duo lachte laut auf. „Hee-chan, wirst du diesmal J. wieder die Nase brechen? Ich fand das recht lustig das letzte Mal."

Heero errötete tief. Nein, er bereute es nicht seinem Mentor die Nase gebrochen zu haben, kein einziges der drei Mal. Und es juckte ihn sogar ein wenig in den Fingern dem alten Mann für alles was er ihm und Duo angetan hatte noch mehr weh zu tun. Aber am liebsten wäre es ihm wenn J. niemals wieder auch nur in die Nähe von Duo gelangen würde.

„Keine unnötige Gewalt," verkündete der Doktor mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Wir haben jetzt schließlich Frieden. Und ich hab jetzt erst mal Feierabend. Ich will nicht noch mehr Knochen zusammenflicken."

Damit war auch das Gespräch beendet. Heero nahm sich einfach vor J. nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen und Duo vor ihm zu beschützen. Den Rest würde J. sich dann selbst zuzuschreiben haben.

Dann endlich landeten sie auf dem ehemals perfekten englischen Rasen der Peacecraft Villa. Ungeduldig sprang Heero auf und flog praktisch aus Wings Cockpit. In Rekordzeit schaffte er es den Boden zu erreichen und zu Deathscythe zu rennen.

Er erreichte den Gundam rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie Duo den letzten Schritt auf die Erde sprang. Ohne groß zu überlegen schnappte er sich den Langhaarigen und umarmte ihn heftig. „Uff," stieß Duo vollkommen überrascht aus. Für einige Sekunden hielt Heero ihn nur in einem fast eisernen Griff und grub dabei sein Gesicht in Duos Schulterbeuge. Dieser zappelte zunächst um sich zu befreien, entspannte sich dann aber auch in die Umarmung und strich mit beiden Händen wieder und wieder Heeros Rücken entlang.

Dann lockerte Heero seinen Griff, nahm statt dessen Duos Gesicht sanft in seine Hände und blickte tief in die wunderbaren Amethyste die ihm entgegenstrahlten. „Tu. Mir. Das. Nie. Wieder. An." sagte Heero bestimmt. Nach jedem Wort gab er seiner Liebe einen tiefen Kuss. „Ich bin fast gestorben vor Sorge," gab er anschließend noch zu.

Danach war es an Duo sich in seine Schulterbeuge zu kuscheln. „Es tut mir Leid, Heero. So furchtbar Leid. Aber es ging nicht anders."

„Ich weiß," beruhigte Heero ihn während er sanft über Duos Kopf strich. „Das weiß ich doch. Aber ich war trotzdem so in Sorge. Wenn du nicht zurück gekommen wärst.... Du weißt was ich dann getan hätte."

Jetzt verwandelte sich Duos Griff um ihn in eine Art Schraubstock. „Hn, Baka... lass mich atmen," protestierte Heero halbherzig. Eigentlich fand er es schön so von Duo gehalten zu werden.

Ein extralautes Räuspern ertönte. „Ich will euch ja nicht stören Jungs... Ach was natürlich will ich euch stören. Spart euch eure Friedensfeier für nachher auf, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen," sagte der Doktor fröhlich.

Duo und Heero blickten auf und konnten sehen das sie von allen anderen umringt waren. Und alle schienen zu lächeln, sogar Seven. Wenn auch manches Lächeln wie das von Zechs eindeutig einen ironischen Unterton hatte. Knurrend und eigentlich unwillig befreite sich Heero aus Duos Umarmung. Nur um sofort nach der Hand des Langhaarigen zu greifen. Er hatte Duo vorhin fast verloren, er musste ihn jetzt festhalten, nur um sicher zu gehen das dieser nicht doch noch verschwand.

Duo schien es aber nicht anders zu ergehen, denn er verwob ihre Finger augenblicklich und drückte genauso stark zurück. Ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl machte sich automatisch in Heeros Herz breit. Dann folgten sie den anderen in Richtung Villa. Heero musste kurz lächeln als er sah das sich Trowa und Quatre ebenso an den Händen hielten. Er und Duo waren anscheinend nicht die einzigen die etwas für sie lebenswichtiges nie mehr loslassen wollten.

Während sie auf das klotzige Gebäude zugingen wurde Heero ein weiteres Puzzelteilchen des Friedens bewusst. Sie würden nicht mehr lange hier bleiben müssen! Sobald alles geregelt war gab es für sie keine Notwendigkeit mehr in dieser pinken Monstrosität zu hausen. Oder in irgendeinem anderen Safehaus. Sie waren frei. Sie konnten sich irgendwo niederlassen. Niemand konnte ihnen mehr etwas vorschreiben.

Unbewusst tauchte vor Heeros innerem Auge ein Haus auf. Ein kleines Haus, mit einem verwilderten Garten. Ja, das wünschte er sich. Er wusste nicht wo der Wunsch herkam, bevor er mit den anderen hin und wieder in Safehäusern gewohnt hatte, hatte er nur die Geheimlabore von J. gekannt und auch die Safehäuser waren nie ein Heim gewesen. Aber dieses Bild von einem Haus vermittelte genau dieses Gefühl. Woher kamen diese Gedanken? Er musste es wohl aus dem Fernsehen aufgeschnappt haben. Aber trotzdem, das war es was er wollte. Ein Heim, für sich und Duo. Etwas wo sie in Frieden leben konnten. Und es gab nichts mehr, das diesen Traum gefährden konnte. Wieder keuchte Heero bei dieser Erkenntnis erstaunt auf.

Sie hatten endlich die hochherrschaftlichen Eingangstreppen zur Villa erklommen, als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ihnen ein völlig aufgelöster Pargan entgegen trat. „Es ist was schreckliches geschehen!" sagte der Mann mit zitternder Stimme.

Heeros Hand verkrampfte sich um die von Duo. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein, er hatte gerade noch einen Teil des Friedens begriffen, da durfte nichts schreckliches geschehen sein. Das war nicht fair!

Sie alle schienen vor Verwunderung wie eingefroren. Doch nach einigen Sekunden ergriff Seven das Wort. „Pargan, beruhigen Sie sich doch. Was ist denn geschehen?"

„Miss Relena... Miss Relena..." mehr brachte der arme Mann nicht hervor.

Seven umfasste seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Pargan. Sie müssen mir sagen was geschehen ist. Was hat Relena getan? Ist was mit der Gefangenen?"

Die Gefangene? Heero zuckte zusammen. Er hatte tatsächlich vergessen das sie ja noch Lady Une im Keller gefangen hatten. Die OZ, die zeitweise die Borg-Königin gewesen war. Oh, oh nein, sollte sich die Borg doch irgendwie gerettet haben? Hatte ihr Narkotikum nicht gewirkt? War der Kampf etwa doch noch nicht vorbei?

Der alte Mann zitterte noch etwas, dann brachte er hervor. „Ich musste Miss Relena betäuben! Sie war völlig außer sich und hat versucht die Gefangene zu befreien. Ich hab Miss Relena betäubt, gefesselt und geknebelt. Das wird mir meine kleine Prinzessin nie verzeihen. Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun?" stammelte der Mann und warf sich aufgelöst trostsuchend in Sevens Arme.

Die Ex-Borg sah völlig hilflos drein. Bis dann der Doktor dem Mann aufmunternd auf den Rücken schlug. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Pargan. Wir werden es schon hinbekommen dass das kleine verwöhnte Balg..." er hüstelte kurz, „...das Relena den Vorfall vergessen wird. Sie haben das Richtige getan."

„Ungerechtigkeit," entfuhr es Wufei.

Heero sah wie sich Duo erstaunt zu dem Chinesen umdrehte. „Wieso ist daran etwas ungerecht?" fragte der Langhaarige aufgebracht.

„Na ja, ich hätte sie gerne selbst geknebelt. Ihre Stimme beleidigt seit Wochen meine Ohren," grummelte Wufei.

Duo brach in unkoordiniertes Lachen aus, während Zechs sich dicht zu Wufei stellte und grummelnd sagte. „Drache, vergiss nicht das du da von meiner Schwester redest," dann seufzte der Blonde tief. „Auch wenn du natürlich vollkommen Recht damit hast."

Irgendwie schien das der Startschuss gewesen zu sein, auf den alle gewartet hatten, denn plötzlich brachen sie in ein befreites Lachen aus. Endlich schien die Anspannung der letzten Stunden, Tage, Wochen von ihnen abzufallen. Heero lachte so laut und anhaltend, er musste sich mit seiner freien Hand Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischen. Dann spürte er plötzlich Duos Lippen an seinem Ohr und hörte wie dieser ihm leise „Lachen steht dir gut, Hee-chan," zuflüsterte.

Heero errötete auf der Stelle. Aber dann lachte er noch mehr. Duo hatte Recht, Lachen stand ihm und er tat es gerne, besonders mit Duo zusammen.

„Oh, wie niedlich. Eine Spaßveranstaltung der Gundam Terroristen. Und Verräter Marquise mitten drin," ertönte eine sarkastische Stimme.

Das gemeinsame Lachen erstarb sofort und alle drehten sich zu der Stimme um. Heero glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen als er Une am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle sah, eine Pistole auf sie gerichtet. Wie war die Frau hierher gekommen? Sie hatten sie doch betäubt und in den Keller eingesperrt. Plötzlich wurde Heero bewusst das Pargan gerade erzählt hatte, das er Relena betäuben musste. Wahrscheinlich mit der Droge die für Une vorgesehen gewesen war. Heero hörte in dem Moment alle anderen auch aufkeuchen, ihnen schien die gleiche Sache klargeworden zu sein. Wenn Relena die Droge bekommen hatte und nicht Une, wenn die Frau nicht bewusstlos gewesen war als die Borg vernichtet wurden... Es war nicht auszudenken.

Der Doktor reagierte als erstes und hob seinen allzeit bereiten Tricorder an und ging einen Schritt auf die Frau zu. „Bleiben Sie stehen oder ich werde schießen," drohte sie ihm. „Ich verlange sofort mit Treize zu sprechen. Er wird dieses Verräternest dem Erdboden gleich machen."

„Une, ich habe Ihnen doch schon erzählt das es OZ nicht mehr gibt. Treize ist tot. Der Krieg ist zu Ende," versuchte Zechs mit ihr zu argumentieren.

Aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern fixierte weiter den sich ihr nähernden Doktor. „Stehen bleiben!" herrschte sie ein weiteres Mal. Doch als dieser wieder nicht ihrem Befehl gehorchte, feuerte sie in schneller Folge dreimal auf ihn.

Der Doktor bewegte sich ungerührt weiter. Dann blickte er kurz auf seinen Tricorder und verkündete, „Keine Panik Leute, Une hat keine aktiven Nanosonden Sie ist kein Borg. Nur eine aufgeregte Frau die nicht begriffen hat, das es OZ nicht mehr gibt."

Une starrte vollkommen erstaunt zunächst auf ihre Waffe, dann wieder auf den grinsenden Doktor. Sie schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf, hob dann die Waffe wieder an und zielte erneut.

Wieder zuckte der Doktor nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Ich bin ein Hologramm," verkündete er lachend. „Und keine Zielscheibe." Dann ging er weiter auf die total entsetzte Frau zu und nahm ihr einfach die Waffe aus den zitternden Händen ab.

„Angeber," nuschelte Duo und drückte Heeros Hand. Ihnen allen war für kurze Zeit der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren, aber jetzt schien auch das letzte Hindernis beseitigt. Wenn Une trotz der fehlenden Betäubung nicht von der Königin übernommen worden war, dann hatten sie die Borg wahrlich besiegt.

„Zechs, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte Une mit einem milderen Ton. Sie starrte dabei immer noch völlig ungläubig auf den Doktor der neben ihr stand.

Der Blonde ging ebenfalls zu ihr und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Une, es ist viel geschehen während der letzten Tage. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären und vielleicht werden Sie mir diesmal auch glauben."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Heero sehen wie Wufei jede Bewegung der beiden mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Duo schien es auch zu bemerken denn er kicherte leicht über die sauere Mine die der Chinese zog.

„Genug des ganzen," verkündete Seven streng. „Wir haben noch viel zu tun. In fünf Minuten treffen wir uns zur Lagebesprechung im Grünen Salon," scheuchte sie alle auf.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie tatsächlich alle im Grünen Salon. Heero und Duo teilten sich einen Sessel, es war zwar etwas eng, aber dafür war Duo nicht zu weit von ihm entfernt. Das passte Heero sehr gut. Sein linker Arm war um den Langhaarigen geschlungen, in seiner rechten hielt er einen Becher in dem heißer Kakao dampfte. Pargan hatte darauf bestanden das sie alle so schnell wie möglich was Warmes in den Magen bekamen.

Der Doktor betrat den Raum. „Ich habe Relena untersucht. Sie ist gerade dabei aufzuwachen. Ich hab ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und Pargan wird versuchen ihr einzureden das alles nur ein Traum war."

Nichts hätte Heero weniger interessiert als etwas das mit Relena zusammenhing. Seinetwegen hätte sie für die nächsten Jahre im Dauerschlaf gehalten werden können. Wäre sicher kein Verlust gewesen. Er kuschelte sich tiefer in Duos Umarmung.

„Ich will ja nicht paranoid erscheinen, aber ist wirklich sicher, das die da," Duo zeigte auf Une die neben Zechs auf einem der Sofas saß, „nicht doch noch Borg ist?"

Der Doktor seufzte tief. „Duo, ich habe sie untersucht, sie hat keine aktiven Nanosonden."

„Das hatten wir aber schon mal," maulte Duo weiter. Aber außer Heero schien niemand gewillt auf ihn zu hören. Heero drückte seinen Freund kurz und flüsterte, „Mir wird schon nichts passieren, Duo."

Seven klatschte in die Hände und sagte streng, „Wenn wir uns dann endlich dem eigentlichen Problem zuwenden könnten? Die Borg sind besiegt. Wie wir es vorher gesagt haben sind alle Drohnen hier auf der Erde, den Kolonien und den Borgsphären in dem Moment als der Kubus im Subraum eingeschlossen wurde zusammengebrochen. Als ihr Kontakt zum Hive unterbrochen wurde haben ihre Körper aufgehört zu funktionieren."

Es herrschte eine plötzliche Stille bei dieser Ankündigung. Sie wussten nicht wie viele Menschen letztendlich zu Drohnen gemacht worden waren, aber die Zahlen die Zechs schon vor Wochen gesammelt hatte ließen auf einige Hunderttausend schließen. Oder mehr, je nachdem wie schnell sich die Borg ausgebreitet hatten. Heero konnte diese unglaubliche Zahl an Toten gar nicht begreifen. Sicher es war Krieg gewesen, und sie alle hatten getötet, aber ein derartiger Massenexodus war dennoch nur schwer zu verkraften. Quatres leises „Bei Allah, all die armen Menschen," schien ihrer aller Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Sie konnten sich kaum von dem Schock erholen, als Seven auch schon weiter sprach. „Dies betrifft nicht nur OZ Stützpunkte. Ich habe unzählige Nachrichten erhalten. Überall auf der Erde und den Kolonien sind die Regierungschefs, oft sogar die gesamten Kabinette zusammengebrochen. Sie waren alle Borg. Es gibt keine menschlichen Führer mehr. In einigen Ländern scheint es schon zu Paniken zu kommen. Es wurden Kampfhandlungen gemeldet, niemand ist da um für Ordnung zu sorgen. Es gibt kein Militär, die waren schließlich alle Borg. Die Polizeikräfte scheinen ihr bestes zu tun, aber auch sie wissen nicht an wen sie sich wenden sollen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich handeln, oder es wird das totale Chaos ausbrechen."

„Wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich eine Art Regierung," ließ sich Quatre vernehmen. „Und zwar eine für die vereinte Menschheit. Wir brauchen jemanden der das entstandene Machtvakuum ausfüllt. Jemanden den alle Menschen akzeptieren können, jemandem dem sie glauben wenn wir das Ende aller Kampfhandlungen und den Frieden verkünden."

Zechs rieb sich das Kinn. „Aber wen sollen wir nehmen? Es scheint ja keine Politiker mehr zu geben. Wir brauchen jemanden den beide Seiten akzeptieren können. Damit seid ihr aus dem Spiel," sagte er beinah entschuldigend zu den Gundam Piloten. „Ihr werdet auf der Erde von den meisten als Terroristen angesehen. Auch wenn wir dieses Bild natürlich so schnell wie möglich gerade rücken werden, so würde keiner von euch als Anführer anerkannt werden. Das gleiche gilt für mich oder Une," erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wir waren OZ, die Kolonien würden nicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten."

„Wir brauchen jemanden den alle kennen und dem alle vertrauen," warf Wufei ein.

Bevor sie noch weiter diskutieren konnten, hallte eine kreischige Stimme durch das Gebäude. „PARGAN!"

Alle seufzten gleichzeitig und sahen sich mit großen Augen an. Dann schüttelte Duo vehement den Kopf. „Oh nein, das ist nicht euer ernst! Ihr könnt doch nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen diese Schnepfe zu nehmen! Verdammt, die ist dumm wie Brot und wahrscheinlich wird die im Gesetz verankern das wir alle rosa tragen müssen. Das wird der Untergang der Menschheit werden, sie ist eine schreckliche Landplage!"

Heero drückte ihn kurz und stoppte so seine Tiraden. „Sie ist aber auch überall bekannt. Und sowohl die Erdbevölkerung, als auch die Kolonien wissen das sie immer nur den Frieden wollte. Ja, sie ist eine Landplage, aber ihr würde man glauben."

„Und sie müsste ja nicht mit wirklicher Macht ausgestattet werden," fügte Seven hinzu. „Wir brauchen doch im Grunde nur eine Galionsfigur. Sie muss nur das Vertrauen der Menschen haben, den Rest können dann gescheite Köpfe übernehmen."

„Aber sie hat bis heute immer noch nicht verstanden das wir die Borg als Gegner hatten, beziehungsweise sie hat nicht mal verstanden was die Borg für Gegner waren. Wie soll diese ignorante Schnepfe die Menschen führen?" brauste Duo wieder auf.

„Das wird meine Schwester schon schaffen. Sie braucht doch auch gar nicht alles zu verstehen. Sie muss nur wissen das es Frieden gibt und wir müssen ihr sagen was zu tun ist um den Frieden zu bewahren. Nach kurzer Zeit werden die Regierungen der einzelnen Länder sicher auch wieder aufgebaut sein, wir brauchen sie zunächst einmal nur für die Übergangszeit."

„Damit wäre das geklärt," sagte Seven. „Wir haben ein weiteres Problem. Wir müssen verhindern das die Borgtechnologien in die falschen Hände fällt. Ihr seid nicht weit genug entwickelt für eine solche Technologie. Wenn jemand Borg-Waffen findet könnte er damit glatt einen neuen Krieg heraufbeschwören. Ich habe inzwischen Anweisungen gegeben alle ehemaligen OZ-Stützpunkte zu bewachen. Aber damit ist es nicht getan, es muss damit begonnen werden die Technologien überall aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Das ist eine längerfristige Aufgabe. Ich schlage vor, das diejenigen die gegen die Borg gekämpft haben dafür sorgen sollten."

„Warum?" fragte Trowa.

„Nun, ganz einfach. Ihr habt miteinander gekämpft, ihr seht euch nicht mehr als Gegner an. Durch den Kampf gegen die Borg wurden Sweeper, Kolonisten und OZ zu einer Einheit. Ich würde nur dieser vereinten Truppe zutrauen mit der gefährlichen Technologie umzugehen. Nur ihr scheint im Moment am besten geeignet den Frieden zu erhalten. Außerdem wisst ihr schon über die Borgtechnologie bescheid. Und je weniger neu eingeweiht werden müssen, desto besser. Aber da müsst ihr entscheiden. Das ist eine Sache die nur euch betrifft. Der Doktor und ich dürfen uns da nicht einmischen. Außerdem werden wir euch bald wieder verlassen."

Diese Worte brachten einen Aufruhr hervor. Quatre sprang sogar auf und lief zu der Ex-Borg. Er umarmte sie heftig. „Wieso wollt ihr denn gehen?" fragte er aufgeregt.

„Wir müssen wieder nach Hause, mein Junge," antwortete statt Seven der Doktor. „Wir waren doch nur hier um euch gegen die Borg zu helfen. Alles andere liegt in euren Händen. Aber ihr werdet es schaffen. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Kann mir endlich mal jemand erklären was wirklich geschehen ist?" fragte Une fast genervt. Zechs beugte sich zu ihr und begann langsam zu reden.

Die anderen nahmen das als Startschuss und begannen auch wild durcheinander zu reden. Versuchten Seven und den Doktor noch zum bleiben zu überreden. Heero und Duo aber blieben sitzen. Es war zu gemütlich in ihrem Sessel. Und Heero wusste auch so, das ihre zwei Besucher aus dem Paralleluniversum sie verlassen würden. Er war ihnen unendlich dankbar für alles, aber er verstand gut, dass auch sie sich nach ihrer Heimat sehnten. Das tat selbst er, der noch nie eine Heimat besessen hatte. Lächelnd drehte er sein Gesicht zu Duo und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Pilot 01, was tust du da mit dieser schrecklichen Straßenratte Maxwell?" erklang in dem Moment die ärgerliche Stimme von J.

Heero zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu seinem Mentor um. Dieser stand, gefolgt von den anderen Wissenschaftlern am Eingang des Salons. Das Gesicht von J. war schmerzverzerrt – wie Heero befriedigt feststellt – und er schien vor Ärger fast zu zittern.

Heero war kurz davor aufzuspringen und zu seinem ehemaligen Mentor zu rennen. Wie konnte dieser es wagen ihn und Duo zu unterbrechen? „Omae o korosu," presste Heero ärgerlich hervor.

Aber Duo hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Er ist es nicht wert, Heero," sagte er und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

J. war inzwischen ganz zu ihnen getreten und plusterte sich vor den beiden auf. „Sieh mal einer an, was du aus meinem perfekten Soldaten gemacht hast. OZ ist besiegt, draußen herrscht überall Chaos. Heero sollte in Wing sein und dafür sorgen das wir endlich die Erde annektieren. Los, worauf wartest du noch?"

Heero schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir haben Frieden. Die Erde und die Kolonien sind keine Feinde mehr. Ich kämpfe nicht mehr."

„Das ist Insubordination!" herrschte J. „Der Krieg ist erst vorbei, wenn wir es dir befehlen. Die Kolonien müssen die Erde unterwerfen, erst dann ist unser Kampf beendet."

„Äh J," versuchte G. einzuwerfen. „Wenn es Frieden gibt, dann haben wir unser Ziel doch erreicht."

„Ihr blinden Narren!" wetterte Heeros Mentor weiter. „Es wird erst Frieden geben wenn wir die Herrschaft übernommen haben. Wenn du es mit Wing nicht allein schaffst die Macht für uns zu erobern, dann schnapp dir ein paar dieser Alien-Waffen. Damit sollte es machbar sein. Und du wirst dich einem neuen Training unterziehen. Ich dulde diese Fraternation mit Maxwell nicht."

In Heero brodelte die Wut. Wie konnte J. es wagen so zu reden? Und warum begriff der Wissenschaftler nicht, das die Kampfhandlungen vorbei waren? Doch bevor Heero aufspringen konnte, hielt schon jemand anderes eine Waffe an J's Schläfe.

„Ich verhafte Sie im Namen der neuen Erdregierung wegen Gefährdung des Friedens," sagte Une mit ruhiger Stimme.

J fiel der Kinnladen herunter. „Was fällt dir ein, OZ-Schlampe? Mit welchem Recht bedrohst du mich mit einer Waffe?" wütete er.

Die anderen Wissenschaftler traten einige Schritte zurück. Sie wirkten sehr erstaunt über das was da gerade geschah. Heero war nicht weniger erstaunt. Eben noch hatte Une nicht gewusst was alles in den letzten Tagen passiert war, und jetzt hatte sie schon die neuen Regeln akzeptiert? Aber das war ein gutes Zeichen, wie Heero fand. Une war – auch wenn sie zu OZ gehört hatte – eine gute Soldatin, eine gute Führerin gewesen. Diese neue Truppe, die den Frieden bewahren sollte, brauchte solche Führungspersonen. Es sah beinah so aus, als würden er und Duo demnächst eng mit Une zusammenarbeiten. Hoffentlich kam Duo irgendwann über seine Paranoia hinweg.

„Da Sie den Frieden bedrohen, habe ich jedes Recht. Sie sind jetzt verhaftet und werden so schnell wie möglichen einem Gericht vorgeführt," wiederholte Une. Dann blickte sie sich über die Schulter. „Hat jemand von euch Handschellen?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf zog Quatre ein paar Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, fragenden Blicke von Heero, Zechs und Wufei und Duos anzügliches Grinsen ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich. Kurz darauf konnte Heero sehen wie sein ehemaliger Mentor gefesselt wurde. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Es war soviel neues geschehen, er konnte noch gar nicht alles begreifen. Aber er wusste plötzlich, das er nie mehr Angst vor J. haben brauchte. Nie wieder würde dieser ihm die Gefühle abtrainieren können. Nie wieder würde er der perfekte Soldat sein müssen. Ein weiteres Puzzelteilchen fügte sich an seinen Platz und Heero kuschelte sich enger an Duo.

Er war begierig darauf bedacht diese Zukunft kennen zu lernen. Wollte sehen was der Frieden noch so alles brachte. Wollte sehen wie es war glücklich mit Duo zusammenzuleben. Er beugte sich wieder vor und küsste den Langhaarigen. Wie aus weiter Ferne konnte er hören das J. schnaubte, aber das störte ihn nicht mehr. J bedeutete nichts mehr für ihn.

Erst als er G's Stimme hörte, „Ha, ich wusste schon immer das Duo einen guten Geschmack hat!" wurde ihm bewusst das sie sehr viel Publikum hatten. Er errötete leicht, machte aber keine Anstallten sich aus Duos Umarmung zu lösen.

Statt dessen lehnte er seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und gab sich weiter seinen Tagträumen über ihr kommendes Leben im Frieden hin. Ein Leben ohne Furcht, ohne Krieg. Ein Leben mit...

„PARGAN!" kreischte Relena wieder.

Ein Leben mit Relena als Anführerin der Menschheit. Heero seufzte tief. Na ja, sie hatten schon schlimmeres überstanden.


	5. Epilog

Titel: Resistance is Futile  
Autor: ZaLa  
Disclaimer: siehe vorige Kapitel

Kommentar: Ok, jetzt ist es also endgültig zu Ende. Wir haben unser Baby fertig geschrieben 'schnief'. Und um ein paar eurer Fragen zu beantworten:

LYSAS steht für 'Lower Your Shields And Surrender' (jetzt seid ihr echt schlauer, was? 'fg')  
Und woher wißt ihr, das sich jemand zwischen Heero und Duo drängeln wird, häh? Hat wieder irgendjemand von euch im Hive spioniert? Einen kleinen Hinweis kriegt ihr aber noch - oder sogar zwei: es ist rosa, erobertHeerosHerz praktisch im Sturmund Duo würde Heero dafür am liebsten umbringen. 'ggg' (Hah, das waren jetzt sogar drei Hinweise. Wir sind einfach zu nett zu euch. Muahahaha.'fg')

* * *

**Epilog**

Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Sie hatten es schon wieder getan! Zitternd vor Wut ballte die Königin ihre Fäuste und blickte auf die Monitore, die ihr nichts weiter als Dunkelheit zeigten.

Wie hatte es nur passieren können? Wie hatten sie sich nur so täuschen lassen können? Schon wieder? Dabei war sie doch dieses Mal so vorsichtig gewesen, hatte jeden Schritt vorher sorgfältig durchdacht, hatte nichts überstürzt, ja sie hatte sogar ihre Taktik geändert! Und doch hatten ihre Feinde sie erneut besiegt!

Und dieses Mal war es sogar noch erniedrigender als all die vielen Male zuvor. Dieses Mal war sie nicht von einer gesamten Flotte der Föderation oder überlegener Technologie aus der Zukunft vernichtet worden, nein, diesmal war sie von einem ehemaligen Mitglied ihres Kollektivs, einem Hologramm und einigen altersschwachen, schrottreifen Schiffen, geführt von einer handvoll Kindern besiegt worden!

Heftig atmend und um Fassung ringend lief sie wie ein wildes Tier – gefangen im Käfig – auf und ab. Ihr war nach Schreien zumute. Danach, irgendetwas zu zerstören. Doch das konnte sie sich jetzt nicht leisten.

Um Ruhe bemüht streckte die Königin die Fühler aus und erfasste das kollektive Bewusstsein des kümmerlichen Restes ihres Gefolges. Nur ein Kubus! Nur ein Kubus mit so wenigen Drohnen war ihr geblieben! Alles was sie sich in diesem Universum aufgebaut hatte war in dem Moment zerstört worden, als sie in diese Spalte gezogen wurde.

Jetzt stieß die Königin doch einen ohnmächtigen Schrei aus. Wie hatte sie nur so leichtsinnig sein können? Sie hätte keiner Information glauben sollen, die von Seven of Nine oder der anderen ehemaligen Drohne, Two of Five gekommen war. Und verdammt noch mal, wie hatte dieses Kind, das gerade Mal eine Woche Borg gewesen war, es nur geschafft, das Kollektiv über den Hive zu manipulieren und sogar den Antrieb zu aktivieren, obwohl es gar nicht mehr Teil desselben gewesen war? Und wie hatte dieses Balg es geschafft danach den Hive wieder zu verlassen?????

Erschrocken hielt die Königin inne. Sie hatte noch niemals zuvor geflucht! Verdammt noch mal, jetzt hörte sie sich sogar schon an wie diese dreimal verfluchten Menschen! Entsetzt stöhnte sie auf. Sie war die Borg, sie war die Ordnung im Chaos, sie durfte sich nicht bei diesen unvollkommenen Wesen anstecken!

Doch das war noch nicht das Ende! Sie würde noch nicht aufgeben! Niemals! Auch wenn jetzt fast die gesamte Energie die der Kubus erzeugte abgesaugt wurde und gerade mal ein bisschen für die Lebenserhaltung übrig blieb, so würde sie nicht aufgeben! Irgendwann würde sie einen Weg hier rausfinden! Seven of Nine hatte es geschafft, und sie würde es auch schaffen! Sie war immerhin die Königin der Borg!

Schon viel ruhiger hielt die Königin in ihrem Umherwandern inne. Sie würde aus dieser Subraumspalte entfliehen, auch wenn es Jahrzehnte dauern sollte. Sie hatte es schließlich nicht eilig. Sie konnte warten. Und dann, wenn es diese Menschen am wenigsten erwarteten, dann würde sie erneut zuschlagen. Diese Gundam Piloten würden gar nicht wissen, was ihnen geschähe. Und sie, die Königin, sie würde endlich ihre Rache bekommen!

Mit einem bösen kleinen Lächeln begann die Königin Pläne zu schmieden.

* * *

**Statistiken:**

**Kapitel:** 52 Prolog Epilog

**Seiten:** 390

**Erste Idee:** 24.Mai 2004

**Erstes Kapitel on:** 26.Mai 2004

**Reviews:** über 300 (durch die Probleme des Yaoi-Archivs nicht so genau nachzuzählen)

**Empfehlungen:** 6 (wir sind die Champignons! :-))

**Gebrochene Nasen:** 4

**Wufeis Lieblingswort:** 18 mal (kam uns irgendwie wie mehr vor)

**Ausflüge nach Relena-World:** zu viele um noch geistig gesund genannt zu werden (muahahaha)

**Geplante Pairings:** 1

**Nicht unbedingt geplante, aber sich automatisch ergebene Pairings:** 1

**Nicht geplante, uns aber von den Lesern aufgezwungene Pairings:** 1 ;-)

**Duos neues Hobby:** Tapetenknubbelzählen

**Heeros neues Hobby:** Duo


End file.
